Truthful Deception
by Pa-Lee
Summary: The Hyuuga Prodigy is in danger. If the enemy gets what they want from him, Konoha will fall. To prevent that from happening, Neji and Sakura must play their roles well in the deception. ‘You want us to what?’ Sakura asked disbelievingly. RR please!
1. The Plan

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone! 

This is a Neji-Sakura Fiction along with Naru-Ino and Sasu-Hina pairings. Though I have yet to finish my Shika-Saku Fic 'Love by Definition', I just had to write this. The story just kept invading my dreams and daydreams.

Here are a few information regarding the story: 1.) This takes place ten years after, so Naruto and the gang are around 20/21 years old, 2.)Within those ten years, Sasuke finally came back (free from his hunger of revenge), and 3.) Orochimaru is long gone together with the Akatsuki and Itachi.

This actually made six pages in Microsoft Word. Yes, it's a _bit _long but my first instalments usually are. So please, read and review. Thanks! Oh, and NO FLAMES please!

I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_The Plan_

"Shut up, stupid." Uchiha Sasuke muttered.

"No, _you _shut up!"Uzumaki Naruto retorted and, arms crossed over his chest, looked away. "And _don't_ call me stupid."

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in their usual spot in the forest and Haruno Sakura could only smile at her closest friends as they continued their senseless argument about who was better than whom and at what. A decade had already passed since they first became a team and she was glad that everything was still the same.

'_Well, not really.' _Sakura thought pensively. _'A lot has changed over ten years but I'm glad that our friendship did not.'_

There had been a lot of changes, indeed.

Like how Sasuke, more handsome than ever and a _bit_ more relaxed than before, was only like a brother to her now or how Naruto, besides being taller than her now and having grown into his looks, was currently seeing Ymanaka Ino after things between her best friend and Nara Shikamaru fell out.

Sakura smiled fondly at the two grown men arguing animatedly in front of her before giving them a killer group hug. "I'm so glad both of you are back safe."

"So are we, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was able to gasp out as he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Yeah, us too." Sasuke muttered gruffly while struggling in the pink-haired kunoichi's death hug. "Now get off me, Sakura!"

A few more seconds and she finally released them but not before she saw the small smile on Sasuke's lips.

The three of them talked for another hour before somebody puffed in behind them.

"Yo!" Hatake Kakashi greeted happily, if the smile in his voice was any indication at all. "I see nothing's changed!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Ten years and you're _still_ late!"

"Ah, but you see, Naruto…" The masked jounin started. "…that's what happens when you take the road of life."

Naruto looked at him with confusion in his eyes while Sasuke huffed and Sakura sighed.

"Honestly, Kakashi-sensei, you're excuses are so…" Sakura expressed in frustration while searching her head for the correct word to describe her former instructor's excuses.

"I'm no longer your 'sensei', Sakura." He pointed out while he moved slowly towards his former pink-haired student until their faces were only inches apart. "They're so what, Sakura? So cute? Like you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation at the casual compliment despite the blush that was slowly forming across her cheeks.

Since she had turned eighteen years old several years before, his former sensei had been flirting with her and teasing her incessantly. She knew he wasn't serious, of course, but that did not stop her from blushing, anyway.

Kakashi, after all, despite his mysterious mask and mild pervertedness, was still one good-looking ninja.

She was just about to give a witty comeback when Sharingan Kakashi suddenly pulled his face away because Naruto had abruptly positioned himself between them.

"Sasuke, see!" Naruto cried loudly while pointing and glaring at the older man. "He's doing it _again_! He's flirting with her again!"

"Ehehe…" The silver-haired jounin managed to pretend to look abashed while scratching the back of his head. If looks could kill, Naruto's glare would have pinned him to the tree and Sasuke's would have finished the job.

He smiled at their protectiveness before clearing her throat and turning serious. "Let's go."

* * *

It never crossed their minds that this was the place Kakashi would be bringing them to. He had been so adamant at his refusal to tell them anything other than, _'This is a very important mission. Many lives depend on it. This is very dangerous and must be kept secret at all costs. Even at the cost of your lives.'_

_That _certainly had them thinking. What could this mission possibly entail?

And why were they going to be briefed _here_?

Team Seven was, in the middle of the night, standing in front of the Hyuuga Estate.

"Shouldn't we knock or something? I really –" But Naruto was cut short when the copy ninja signalled him to be quiet.

With an eerie sound, the gate slowly opened and before them stood the head of the clan himself, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Please enter. They are already assembled at the main house."

* * *

In one of the beautiful large rooms of the Hyuuga Mansion was a small assemblage of chuunins and jounins sitting around a long low-levelled traditional table. 

It was like a reunion.

Jounins Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai were seated at the front end of the wooden table. Asuma was unsurprisingly smoking while chuckling at Gai who was pestering Kurenai who was silently sipping her tea wondering just where the hell Kakashi was.

Chuunins TenTen, Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino were seated not too far from them. TenTen and Ino were talking enthusiastically about their love-life while the Hyuuga Princess and her faithful friends discussed in a more conservative manner. Except for Kiba, of course, who was like a milder version of Naruto.

Chuunins Rock Lee and Akimichi Chouji sat across from them. Well, at least Chouji was. He was busying himself with a bag of chips which he was sharing with Akamaru – Kiba's large dog-friend – while Lee, feeling that he had nothing else better to do at the moment, was on his seventieth five-finger-tipped push-ups.

These were what Team Seven walked into.

Though quite surprised to see most of their friends at the same place, they managed to get their wits about and followed Kakashi's lead, already talking with Asuma, and mingled.

Naruto immediately found his way to Ino's side while Sasuke and Sakura sat themselves beside the food-enthusiast. Sakura made small talk with their friends and caught up with the happenings of their lives but she knew they all had one question in mind: _What was their mission?_

The pink-haired kunoichi took a while to realize but saw that Hinata was no longer talking to anyone. Kiba was having a heated discussion with Naruto while Shino opted to stay in the sidelines. She knew that her beautiful soft-spoken friend had a crush on Naruto when they were younger and she wondered if she still has.

It's been a long time since they've all been together like this. It was the price you pay as you get one level higher. You get more difficult and longer missions, which means lesser time for family and friends. She figured it was more difficult for Hinata and her because they were the 'family and friends'.

"Hey, Hinata, how have you been?"

"Oh…" Hinata, slightly startled, looked up from her lap and gave Sakura a shy smile while lightly blushing. "I'm doing fine, Sakura. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

Sakura smiled at this. Hinata was so polite and caring. She was really glad when, through the years, she started coming out of her shell a bit and slowly lost her stutter. "I'm also doing fine. Oh, I'm sorry…" She said with an apologetic look as she started standing up. Ino was motioning for her to come over. She was holding Naruto by the ear. "Just for a moment."

Hinata gave her an understanding smile before looking at her lap again. That went on for about a minute before she heard a forced cough. The kind you use when you want to get someone's attention without really wanting to make it obvious even if it is.

"Oh…" Looking up from her lap once more, she saw quite surprised to see that it was the Uchiha heir who was trying to get her attention. Blushing across her cheeks, she decided to say something. "Uh, h-how are you doing, Uchiha-san?"

"Fine." He replied with a bit of unintentional bite in his tone. He could see the Hyuuga heiress flinch visibly. He didn't know why but he hated it. Trying to make up for his curtness, he added in a much sotto voice, "And it's Sasuke. No –san or –kun. Just Sasuke."

"H-hai…Sasuke."

It was then that Sakura decided to come back. And just when she had seated, the skilfully designed paper door, slid open admitting in Jounin Hyuuga Neji. It was too fast to catch but Sakura could swear she saw him smile when his eyes fell on his younger cousin.

'_No wonder he rarely smiled.'_ She mused as a mild blush made its way to her cheeks. She was about to continue more with her musings when Neji, finally seated beside Hinata, suddenly cast her an unexplainable look. As though he was trying to figure her out or something.

And then, the paper door slid open once again, this time, to admit the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, followed by Hyuuga Clan Leader Hyuuga Hiashi and Jounin Nara Shikamaru.

After everyone was properly seated, the meeting promptly began.

* * *

"I do _not _want any interruptions during my explanation, understand?" Tsunade asked the group in general and saw the bobbing of heads and heard the murmurs of 'yes'. Except for one. "I mean it, Naruto." 

The fox-like chuunin, after a few seconds, finally bobbed his head up and down but petulantly raised his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This morning, our ANBU's caught a spy lurking in the village. There's no insignia on his forehead protector so his true affiliation is yet unknown. Through effective _persuasion_ techniques, we were able to gather vital information and that is why you are here. He said he was from the mountains past the borders of Cloud. He was sent here to spy on the Hyuuga Clan. Specifically, its prodigy – Hyuuga Neji. Starting next month, after six months of espionage, they are planning to send in reinforcements and take him. I know you know why but I will explain it anyway. The Hyuuga Advanced Bloodline is the _oldest_ Advanced Bloodline in Konoha. It is one of the foundations of our country. Neji mastered it with perfection. If they get hold of him – though I highly doubt they will –, he will be treated like an expendable laboratory specimen. He will die and so will our country."

She paused for a moment to let it sink in.

The room was extremely quiet except for the sniffling of Hinata who was now overcome with concern for his cousin who was like a brother to her.

Neji put his hands on her shoulders and whispered a few things that calmed her down.

Tsunade continued. "We need to know who we're up against and just how strong and intelligent they are. We need to know where our allies' loyalty truly lies. We need to now why they are doing this. So, I have deliberated every possible option we have with Shikamaru and have decided on the best and most beneficial plan of action. We feign ignorance to there plan and let them continue. And…"

Pausing to catch her breath, she looked at the Hyuuga Prodigy and continued. "Neji marries."

* * *

"WHAT!" Naruto asked incredulously, after a whole minute of pregnant silence, as he unconsciously rose from his seat but, suddenly remembering the Hokage's earlier instruction about not being interrupted, immediately clamped his mouth shut and sat down. 

"He is of no use to them if he gets married and that is the only reason you'll get." Tsunade simply stated. "No more will be said from this topic in respect to the Hyuuga Clan. Shikamaru?"

"Right." He said as he sighed. He hated explaining but did it anyway. "We need to divert their attention from Neji but, at the same time, keep them interested enough to go through with their plan. Though he will mean nothing to them when he gets married, he will still become an indirect target and they will still spy on him and his family because of their main target – his child – because a Hyuuga, if married to someone with perfect chakra control and natural curative aptitude, sires a skilful and exceptional offspring or two."

Total silence hung in the air until understanding dawned on them. One by one, they started to look at the only woman in the room that passed the inferred qualification.

"You want us to _what_?" Sakura asked, disbelievingly, in dead calmness. She understood, too. She understood all to well. She looked at the reactions of everyone else in the room.

The four jounin instructors slightly hid their look of surprise except for Gai who was cheering loudly at the beauty of the passion of burning youthfulness.

Tsunade, Hiashi, Shino, and Neji's faces were expressionless while that of Hinata's held a soft smile.

Ino looked worried as she tried to calm down a mutely livid Naruto who was across a scowling Uchiha.

The rest simply looked stunned.

Shikamaru, looking like he wanted to get this over as soon as possible, merely nodded and took advantage of the pink-haired medic-nin's apparent speechlessness. "Those present in this room are the only people who know of this mission and it will _remain_ that way. We have barely seven months to make this all work to our advantage. Our enemy are very perceptive. Everything must appear genuine. From the moment you appear to take interest in each other up to the moment you appear to be in love with each other. Even the people in our village must believe the ruse."

The strategic genius took a moment to pause but immediately continued when he saw Sakura in the verge of saying something. "I will be in charge of this mission. Aside from Sakura and Neji who will be playing a major role in this ruse, the others will remain as back-up. The mission starts tomorrow and the wedding in four months."

"Congratulations Neji, Sakura." Tsunade can't help but banter. "Be sure to invite us all."

* * *

'_This is SO stupid!' _Sakura thought angrily while giving the innocent tree in front of her a wild and violent kick. 

It was early Monday morning and she was alone in a secluded part of the forest she discovered three years back and was dealing serious damage to the surrounding and to herself. She had been there since four in the morning, when it was still dark, and had not stopped training since then.

Her whole body was aching in pain but she did not care. Her hands were extremely bruised from over-use and her left ankle was starting to swell from the miscalculated landing she performed awhile ago but she did not stop training or, in this case, letting off steam.

She landed a brutal punch on the heavily damaged tree, which caused another major dent, as Shikamaru's words rang in her mind once again.

'_Both of you must observe the courting ritual. Be sure the whole village knows of it. Make sure the progression of your relationship is realistic. The marriage will be bogus but be sure to act like it's not. Don't worry about the skilful and exceptional offspring you're supposed to have. The Hokage has taken care of it. Good luck.'_

She dealt the helpless tree another blow when she remembered Neji's apathy to the entire situation. It irked her. It irked her because she had no idea what the damn jounin was thinking. Or feeling. He was too impassive. He was even worse than Sasuke. How the hell was she supposed to work with someone like that? How was she supposed to be '_married_'to someone like that?

She sighed in resignation as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Breathing hard, she looked at the sky and the clouds that were aimlessly floating in it.

'_Damn you, Shikamaru.' _She thought furiously. _'The number one strategist of Tsunade-sensei and you could only come up with THIS?'_

It was the last coherent thought that ran through her mind before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for your heart warming and inspiring reviews and support! I would also like to thank those who have added me and my story to their list of favourites and alerts. I am deeply touched and honoured by such show of appreciation. Thank you so much.

And I'm terribly sorry for the typos last chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

_Expect the Unexpected_

He finally found who he was looking for and grimaced.

He was thinking what the hell was wrong with her and just how long she had been there. She obviously didn't know how dangerous it was in that part of the woods. He could see what sorry state she was in and automatically wondered what would have happened if somebody of no character had found her first.

Neji's scowl deepened at the thought as he saw his 'future wife' bruised, wounded, and peacefully lying asleep on the hard ground under the shade of a seriously thrashed tree.

At first, he thought she might have been attacked. But the tree confirmed otherwise. He deducted that she must have been releasing her anger, at the situation forced upon them, through training.

He assessed her general condition and saw that she had bruised and wounded her body – most especially her fists –. She had also twisted her left ankle and was now red and swollen. Activating his Byakugan, he continued to assess her muscles, chakra points, and nerves. They were unsatisfactory.

He was just about to give her a light tap on the shoulder when she stirred and slowly opened her eyes on her own.

When she finally came to, the sight of him surprised her causing her to suddenly jump up to her feet. Totally forgetting about the twisted ankle, she unconsciously put her weight on her left foot causing her to wince in pain and lose balance.

She closed her eyes and was curious when the anticipated collision of her rear with the hard ground did not take place and was shocked when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and shoulders from behind. When she opened her eyes, she was taken aback to see the Hyuuga Prodigy staring hard at her.

"I thought you were supposed to be a medic-nin." He commented with a mild trace of irritation, which he did not understand. "You should have known better."

Sakura's temper flared at the implied censure. Sure, she _should_ have known better but he had absolutely no right to speak to her like that. Like she was a child or something. With forced patience and politeness, she finally answered back coldly.

"Thank you for catching me. Please put me down so I can heal myself."

"That is not possible. You have exhausted your chakra." Neji, simply answered back and, before she could say anything else, swiftly swept her off her feet and began jumping from tree to tree with ease, speed, and agility.

"H-hey!" Sakura exclaimed in a mixture of indignation and surprise. She barely had the chance to lock her arms around the jounin's neck. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Initiating the mission."

* * *

"Oh, now isn't that just so sweet?" A woman in her late fifties, holding an open umbrella above her, asked the apple vendor she was buying from.

"Oh my, he's so handsome!" The young teenage vendor directed her eyes to where her loyal customer was pointing to and sighed dreamily. "They make such a cute couple!"

Sakura buried her face in the jounin's toned chest in embarrassment and understanding while resisting the strong urge to jump off his arms. _'So _this_ was what he meant by 'initiating the mission'.'_

They had just entered the village and he slowed down to a walk as they passed the busy street market of Konoha. People were staring at them and were whispering all sorts of things as they passed.

When Neji was sure they had made an impression, he started running towards the hospital once again.

* * *

"You know, Sakura, your dedication to the mission is commendable …" The Godaime Hokage stated dryly as she finished healing the twisted ankle of her best and favourite apprentice. "…but you didn't have to go _this _far."

"Yes, sensei." She mumbled while avoiding the older woman's gaze.

She was sill slightly agitated by the man standing beside her bed. She knew it wasn't his fault that she was assigned to this mission. She knew how uncomfortable it must be for him like it was for her. She knew these things but she still just couldn't help but hold the Hyuuga Prodigy responsible for the situation she was in right now.

"Well, I'll see you later then. I'm sure you'd like to thank your 'rescuer' in private." Tsunade winked playfully at the Byakugan expert before exiting the room, leaving the kunoichi slightly blushing at her teacher's playful teasing.

Neither of them spoke for a whole minute before Sakura decided to start. "Thank you."

"Hn."

'_You could actually say '_you're welcome', _you know!' _She thought irately but voiced out something entirely different instead. "What were you doing there, anyway?"

"I was searching for you."

She looked away all of a sudden as she felt another light blush treacherously forming across her cheeks again and it had absolutely nothing to do with the man who had uttered the words so matter-of-factly. It was the words itself. The idea of somebody searching for her hit her hard and good. It made her feel good. It made her feel needed.

'_I wonder if I'll ever meet someone who would be able to make me feel that way.' _She thought despondently while absent-mindedly sighing.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked impassively.

She silently cursed herself when she realized that she had sighed out loud and then mentally shook her head clear of all silliness, gave him a small nod, and proceeded with her next question. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was going to ask if you had any idea on how to go about our mission. But the opportunity presented itself instead."

"Oh." She wasn't really interested but asked anyway for the sake of discussion. "So, at what point were you able to think of using it to the mission's advantage?"

"The moment I saw you injured and asleep on the ground."

"Right. Quick thinking." Sakura complimented the Hyuuga half-heartedly, and with very slight sarcasm, and turned her gaze outside the window.

"Listen. About this mission..." The jounin abruptly said, choosing to ignore the slight enmity he was sensing from the medic-nin.

Sakura tore her gaze from the window and looked at him indifferently. "What about it?"

He was just about to continue what he was saying when he unexpectedly looked at the door and then began to stand up instead. "Never mind. You have other visitors on their way. I will just come back later."

"You don't have to, Hyuuga-san."

"The mission requires that I do."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time as he made his way to the door.

Sakura was getting exasperated but smiled at the blonde to reassure him nonetheless.

Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke were the visitors her 'future husband' was referring to a while ago. It had now been close to an hour since they had arrived and Sasuke and Naruto were now getting ready to leave.

"Stop pestering her, _stupid._" The solitary Uchiha Heir, who had been standing by the door for a couple of minutes now, uttered with hardly veiled annoyance.

"Unlike _you_, I happen to care about Sakura's condition." Naruto shot back in his defence. "And _stop _calling me stupid, you _bastard_."

Ino and Sakura could only sigh at the fox-boy's childishness.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily narrowed at the implication of Naruto's first sentence but knew how to turn the table around and suddenly smirked. "Well, unlike you, I happen to give her _more credit_."

Sakura gave Naruto a cold stare. "I'm not the same twelve year old you need to keep worrying about, Naruto. Take Sasuke's lead and give me more credit."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Ino stood up and began ushering them outside the room while the raven-haired Uchiha gave the fox-boy a smug look.

"You two play nice!" Ino called out to the departing ninjas, who were having a full blown argument already, before finally closing the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, she began to walk back to the seat beside Sakura's bed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Ino merely raised an eyebrow at her friend's well practiced mask of confusion.

Sakura sighed in defeat. Ino knew her too well.

Taking a deep breath, she immediately went straight to the point. "I don't know, Ino. I know a lot of lives depend on this mission but I honestly don't know if I could do this with him."

"Sakura, what are you _saying_?" Ino asked disbelievingly. She _knew _what her friend was saying. She just couldn't understand _why _she was saying it. "He's handsome _and _he's a genius. Of course you can do this with him."

"But he's too indifferent and inexpressive!" Sakura complained. "He's just like a machine. How am I supposed to act head-over-heels in love with someone like that?"

Her pink-haired friend had a good point and gave her a deserved sympathetic look. "Well, the key word there is 'act'. We both know what a good actress you can be if you put your mind to it and, like you said, a lot of lives depend on this mission so you better get over it."

* * *

"What the –" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped walking and started to rummage his bag more violently.

"What's the problem _this_ time, stupid?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. He really didn't have to ask. He had been with the fox-boy long enough to know what the problem was.

"I forgot my stuff!" The blonde said in total disbelief. They had just entered the busy street market of Konoha and were on their way to train only to find out that he had left his training equipments. "Can you believe that? No, don't answer that and stop smirking, you bastard. Go on ahead. I'll just meet you at the training grounds."

The raven-haired Sharingan user, hands shoved in his pockets and smirk held in place, simply nodded and watched in mixture of annoyance and mild amusement at the fox-boy who was already running home.

'_To think he could be the future Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. God help us all.' _He thought dryly as he began making his way through the crowd.

He hadn't gone very far when the village Weapons' Shop caught his eye.

He really had no intention of going in but did so anyway when he heard a couple of giggling and squealing girls not too far from him daring each other to go ask for his number.

* * *

"Uh, Hinata, are you sure? I could just lock the store first and help you." TenTen asked and offered with concern as she looked at the Hyuuga Princess and the three large bags of assorted groceries, with doubt.

Her team mate's shy cousin had arrived at the store with two bags and was now about to leave with three because she also bought several weapons for training. She knew that the soft-spoken woman had gone a long way in fighting. She had become a very skilled fighter and a very skilled medic-nin but she still wasn't that physically strong.

Hinata smiled at her cousin's former team mate and gently shook her head. "It is very kind of you to offer, TenTen. However, I could not possibly ask you to do such a thing. I must face the consequences of my actions."

It was Monday afternoon and she knew how busy the store was during this time so she really couldn't possibly ask her friend to do such a thing.

She really wasn't planning on buying so many but she forgot the list their cook had given her and one thing led to another. She wasn't even supposed to be doing this but it just so happened that her father and her cousin were not in the house when she _finally _convinced their cook to let her do the grocery shopping instead.

And now, here she was with three large and heavy bags.

"I can do this, TenTen." Hinata said in soft reassurance and smiled once more. "I will just think of this as a form of training."

Taking in a deep breath, she flipped her bluish-black waist length hair gracefully from her shoulders, pushed back the sleeves of her beautiful pale lavender kimono to her elbows, stood on the tip of her toes, and started embracing the three large bags sitting on the high counter.

Locking her arms together around the three bags, she successfully pulled it towards her and off the counter.

She immediately sighed in relief and happily thanked her friend behind the counter despite the fact that the bags were totally covering her face.

And before TenTen could say anything else, Hinata quickly turned around only to bump into someone.

* * *

The Uchiha Heir, having heard the entire exchange between the two kunoichis, did not know whether to mentally commend her for her confidence or to tell her off for her stupidity.

So he took the bags from her instead.

"Oh my…" Hinata softly exclaimed as she felt her arms being liberated from the weight of the bags. Blinking off the effects of bumping into someone, she refocused her gaze on the person she bumped into.

And blushed _very_ slightly in shame.

"U-Uchiha-san, I did not see you." The Hyuuga Heiress mildly stuttered, truly embarrassed at her actions, and repetitively bowed in apology. "I am very s-sorry."

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation as he held two of the bags close to his chest in one arm and the remaining bag in the other. "And it's Sasuke, remember? Let's go."

Hinata, unsure of what had just transpired, stared after the promptly retreating back of the Uchiha Heir wide-eyed. Gathering her wits about, she thanked TenTen once more before running after the man with her bags.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Neji-sama!" The young Main House female servant bowed in excited greeting while furiously blushing. It had been her lifelong dream to speak to the very handsome Byakugan master and, now, it was finally coming true. "Hiashi-sama had just arrived as well and requests for your presence at the Main House."

"Hn." Neji grunted as he walked past the girl. He was still uncomfortable with the honorific and the reason as to why it was now attached to his name. "Tell Hiashi-sama that I will be there shortly."

"Oh, but Neji-sama!" The girl nervously called out. "The Master requests for your presence _now_."

The Hyuuga Prodigy stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists. He had just come from an unplanned solitary training to let off steam and had really wanted to take a shower first but he supposed it would have to wait.

He promptly turned around and started walking towards the Main House, vaguely aware of the young hyperventilating fan girl walking behind him.

* * *

"I see." The Hyuuga Clan Leader said after listening to his nephew's explanation regarding the fast-circulating rumour going around Konoha. "That is quick thinking."

Neji simply nodded in reply at the man seated across from him while remembering a certain pink-haired medic-nin saying the exact same thing. Only difference was, hers was sarcastic.

And, for the life of him, he had no idea why. Not that he cared. After all, now was not the time to ponder on such trivial things.

"Neji, I…" Hiashi started, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I would like to thank you once more for doing this mission."

Suddenly pulled out from his thoughts, he looked at the older man with his usual unreadable eyes but his voice was hard and cold. "I am doing this for my cousin. If I may be so bold, Hinata-sama is like a sister to me and I would die fighting before I let _any_ harm come to her."

"I am glad to hear that, nephew." The older Hyuuga sighed in relief. He may not have been the best of fathers but God knew how much he truly and dearly loved his first born. "I am glad."

"I am very sorry for the interruption, Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama" The female servant's voice suddenly called out from behind the paper doors nervously. "But Hinata-sama is nowhere to be seen in the compound."

Both immediately activated their Byakugan.

Both wordlessly cursed.

* * *

"Ano, S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata mumbled nervously as she tried once more to converse with the sole Uchiha Heir who was carrying her grocery bags and was walking beside her.

She had earlier tried to call him by his name alone, as he had pointedly suggested, but found that she could not for the main reason that propriety, well-infused within her through years of traditional schooling, prevented her from doing so without feeling unease. She had been very grateful when he did not press the issue any further.

"Hn?"

"I – I just wanted to, um, th-thank y–."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You already have. Five times, to be exact, since we left the Weapons' Shop."

Hinata momentarily looked at his mildly peeved expression, surprised to learn that he had been keeping count of her thank you's. "Oh, well, y-you see, I wanted to thank you a-again. I just realized that y-you have no need to do this and yet you still do, S-Sasuke-san."

Sasuke frowned at her statement but kept walking nonetheless.

Why _was_ he doing this, anyway?

'_You're spending too much time with Naruto, Sasuke. Stop being stupid. Of course you're doing this. Any man with self-respect would have done the same. The strong helps the weak no matter how irritating it may be.' _He mentally rationalized with slight aggravation, noticing that her stutter had not completely left her system.

"Whatever." He replied irately and with a glower hoping to faze her and silence her.

Much to the Uchiha Prodigy's disconcertment and annoyance, she merely looked at him for a few seconds before giving him a serene smile and turning her attention back to her hands, which were demurely pressed together.

"Hn." He grunted with a frown, quite perturbed with the woman who had just deflected his unpleasantness and smiled at him, and fixed his gaze on the ground in deliberation.

Her smile was different. Nothing like the ones he was used to receiving from the various women constantly trying to stalk him or declare their undying love for him. It wasn't flirty, seductive, love sick, manipulative, or calculating.

It was innocent and genuine.

He didn't know why but it annoyed him even more.

His thoughts were abruptly put to a halt when he felt a familiar deadly aura rapidly headed their way.

* * *

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata happily called out in surprise to his approaching cousin. They were only several blocks to the Mansion now. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could very well ask you the same question, Hinata-sama." He replied gravely while giving his younger cousin's companion a mean glare which could easily be translated as: _Why the hell are you with my cousin and our groceries!_

Sasuke heard of the over-protectiveness of the Hyuuga Prodigy when it came to his cousin and, totally understanding the words behind the glare, simply smirked back his answer. _None of your damn business!_

"I am no longer a child, Niisan." Hinata, completely unaware of the silent hostility between the two men, complained in a huff and petulantly crossed her arms while unconsciously pouting her lips.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." Neji agreed solemnly but his cousin caught the barely visible twinkle in his eyes that only she could discern.

"Of course." Hinata gave his older cousin a sweet smile which extended to Sasuke when she turned to face him. "Sasuke-san was kind enough to help me with the groceries, Neji-niisan. We must thank him."

It took quite a while before the Uchiha Prodigy registered that the Heiress' was no longer stuttering but made no show of it as he haphazardly handed the bags to the jounin.

"Hn." Neji grunted after taking the last bag from the Sharingan expert and complied with his cousin's request. Curtly. "Thank you."

"We should leave now, Hinata-sama." The jounin advised in a tone that brooked no space for arguments while giving the younger man another glare that clearly said: _I have heard of your reputation with women, Uchiha. Stay away from my cousin!_

Sasuke, after receiving a hasty 'thank-you-very-much-and-sorry-for-any-inconvenience' speech from the soft-spoken woman, glared back at the Hyuuga Prodigy who was already walking away with the Heiress in tow. He would have insisted and continued to walk with them just to spite the over bearing cousin but suddenly remembered a blonde loudmouth, who was probably cursing him right now while wondering where he was, and their appointment with the Hokage in half an hour.

* * *

There was a light tap on the door before it opened to reveal a very slothful and somewhat groggy jounin strategist.

"Damn it, Shikamaru. You're taking after Kakashi's tardiness." Tsunade complained before quickly tipping the contents of the sakazuki in her mouth. Not giving her number one strategist a chance to reply, she just about shoved a heavily sealed scroll under his nose and went on. "Listen, I'm sending you on an important mission. I want you to personally hand this to the Kazekage. You are to bring Uzumaki and Uchiha along. They will be arriving shortly so go brief them yourself."

Shikamaru simply bowed and wordlessly showed himself out of the office.

'_How troublesome. If she's sending Naruto _and_ Sasuke with me, she must be expecting danger.' _He thought to himself and sighed as he carefully eyed the scroll in hand. _'I_ knew_ I should have just pursued artistry.'_

* * *

There you have it – 8 pages of, hopefully, meaningful combination of words. I don't know if you were able to see the subtle twist in the story but if you did, then, good for you! I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry as there will be plenty NejiSaku interaction in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review and feel free to leave your questions and/or suggestions as well. It would really do my heart and mind a whole lot of good. 


	3. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm **so** sorry for the delay. This chapter was supposed to have been posted a week or two earlier but I had serious family and school stuff to tend to _and_ there was a heavy storm which prevented me from doing so.

I am from the City of Baguio in the Country of the Philippines and the week-long storm 'Florita' caused more than forty landslides, devastated a lot of families, and took several lives.

Let us pray for them.

I'm not too confident about this chapter but I owe it to you guys. You've all been very supportive and it just warms my heart to no end.

I have read a lot of fanfictions where the author thanks the reviewers 'on-the-air' and, after a lot of thought, I have decided to do the same. While thanking my dear reviewers 'on the air' may not be a regular thing, it most definitely isn't a one-time thing either. I do this because I want you guys to know just how much your kind words, support, and encouragements mean to me.

This chapter is especially dedicated to:

**Jemmers:** My very first reviewer, thank you! I will try hard to 'keep up the great work' and, rest be assured, I _will _continue this story and complete it ). **The Cashew Nuts:** Nut2, thank you for your detailed reviews ). Hmm, I vaguely recall reading a story where Hinata was implied to be a medic-nin and, as I delved into it, the idea actually had merit to it. It truly meshes well with her persona. Her Byakuugan really comes in handy in the medical field, too ). About Shikamaru, ehehe, glad you liked it. He's actually my favourite character in Naruto, you know D. And thank you for the vote of confidence on the Sasuke-Hinata turn out ). On a different note, I read your story, 'Unfortunate Circumstances' and I absolutely loved it! It's so funny, I really enjoyed reading it ). **KarmaLord:** Thank you so much for the flattering perception! I will do everything to 'keep up the good work'! **blitzballkat:** I'm very happy you're enjoying the story because I really enjoy writing it, too ). **hatakevee90:** Thank you for the kind words ). **Gin-inu:** First off, let me say that I read your story about Neji kissing Sakura every time she loses to him and, well, I liked it! Please update soon ). Anyway, I'm glad you liked the plot of my story! If _I _were Sakura, yes, it _would _be bogus but it would also be a dream come true, which really wouldn't bode well for Neji ;-). **Natsuhiboshi:** Hey, there! You're starting to become a favourite of mine ). It _would_ be nice if my story really does become a hit. Thank you so much for your kind words and the support for both 'Love by Definition' and 'Truthful Deception' D. **marie:** I'm glad you also liked the plot and loved the story. I'll write more interesting chapters to make sure it stays that way. ). **Lovey dovy:** You would? Hmm, if it were me, I'd have insisted we have the wedding as soon as possible. Like the day after. Ehehe. Thank you for the review! **Death Fox:** Yes, things _are _looking up and, don't worry, I'll make sure the soon-to-be married couple will have _lots _of fun. Ahem, notin _that_ fashion. Er, maybe. Thanks for reviewing ). **dancinginbrokendreams:** Glad you did! Thanks! **jennjennr: **Aww, you don't have to thank me for writing this story ). It's my pleasure ). I'm very glad that you really liked the story and that I was able to keep the characters from being OC ). I really like the Neji-Sakura pairing, too. It's my favourite next to the Shikamaru-Sakura pairing ). Thank you for reviewing! **EnV: **Hmm, so you don't like the Sasuke-Hinata pairing, huh? Well, it's ok ). To each his own, right? ) Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing! **animemistress419: **Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the first chapter as much as you did the second and I hope that you will like the third chapter even more ). **Huyyga's Winged Guardian: **I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update soon. But I really hope that this chapter makes up for it though. ). **jahannah12: **I'm happy you think so. I hope you enjoy this ). Thank you for reviewing! **Lady Light: **I'm really glad you do ). Thank you for reviewing! Happy reading ). **Neji'sgirlfriend: **Yeah! ). Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well ). **koshkosh: **You know, I actually had to think hard for the twist in this story. I envy those whose ideas just suddenly pop into their heads ). As for their 'child', well, that's a secret. Another twist there ). Thank you for giving my side pairings a chance. Just goes to show how open-minded you are ). I will try my best to convince you but, if I can't, I strongly suggest the SasuHina Fic 'A Light in the Darkness' and 'In the End'. Thank you for reviewing! **aznflower148: **Aw, thank you so much ) I hope you like this chapter! **lilmisssushi: **Hey there! Thank you so much for the long review for both chapters! You are simply far too kind with your words but I thank you nonetheless. It makes me feel so inspired! And I'm so glad you took notice of the subtle implications of when Neji looked at Sakura. Oh, and I hope you update soon with your own story as well. I liked it! And your plots are just as good as mine you know. ;-) **chibi-tori12: **Hi! I'm very sorry for the delay but rest be assured that I shall continue this story even if it's the last thing I do! DUN-DUN-DUN Anyway, I am so glad you thought it was great. I hope you'll find this chapter satisfactory as well ). Thanks! **ForeheadKAT: **Thank you very much! Glad you liked it ). Uhm, more Neji-Saku sweet moments in the future chapters. Still need to set-up the stage (if you know what I mean )). But I'll definitely try to make the moments worth your while ). Enjoy! **Nenji's Cherry blossom: **Thank you and I'm very sorry for the delay ) Enjoy! **To those who did not leave their reviews and simply opted to include me and 'Truthful Deception' in their list of favourites, community, and alerts: **Thank you from the bottomless pit of my heart!

Oh, and the Sasuke-Hinata insert last chapter? That wasn't the twist. Well, at least, not exactly ). Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

_Actions Speak Louder Than Words_

"Thank you for walking me back to my apartment and for carrying these for me."

'_Though I'm sure I could have walked back to my apartment without any escort.' _Sakura thought in childish irritation after thanking her escort who merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. _'And I'm also sure I could have carried all of these without any help.'_

'_Okay, so maybe not really.' _She thought as she looked at the two large bouquets of flowers precariously perching on her small dining table and the two large baskets of assorted fruits located below it. All given by concerned friends and admirers alike. _'But it's still an insult. I just can't believe Tsunade-sensei sometimes.'_

And with that thought, she turned her gaze at the man standing in front of her. They were inside her small kitchen and he seemed to be assessing her apartment.

True to his word, Neji _had_ returned to the hospital late in the afternoon and was immediately tasked by the Hokage to escort her favourite apprentice back to her apartment.

The walk back to her apartment was silent and felt agonizingly uncomfortable and slow to the pink-haired kunoichi as though her feet were shackled with iron balls.

"Your living quarters…"

The medic-nin was suddenly pulled out from her thoughts and looked at the Hyuuga prodigy expectantly. "What about it?"

"It is… small."

Sakura was somewhat taken aback by this. Not because of the rudeness of the words, if you chose to understand it per se, but because of the mild hint of incredulity in his voice which was contrary to his facial expression. It was like he could not imagine anybody living in such a small place.

"It's home, Hyuuga-san." She countered earnestly.

"Hn." Neji remarked vaguely. "I will be on my way then."

The pink-haired kunoichi tried to offer him tea or coffee, out of courtesy, but he civilly declined and promptly headed for the door.

He had already stepped outside the apartment, with Sakura just behind him intending to thank him once more for his help, when he suddenly turned around with a serious look on his face. "Haruno-san…"

* * *

The Hyuuga Princess entered the training room with a tray of teapot, cups, and cookies and carefully laid it down on the small low-levelled Japanese table at the far end of the room while she patiently waited for her cousin to finish his training.

She knew there was something wrong. He was in a rotten mood when he returned that evening. Watching him now, she could see his muscles slightly tensed and his chakra mildly erratic.

"Hinata-sama, why are you using your Byakugan on me?" Neji asked with mild curiosity after throwing another bunch of complicated combination of fast punches and kicks in the air.

Letting out a long drawn breath, he bowed in respect to any spirit who may have been watching his training and promptly turned to face his cousin.

"I was simply confirming something, Neji-niisan." Hinata explained with a sheepish smile on her face and began preparing the tea. "You seem to be in a terribly awful mood tonight."

"You are correct, Hinata-sama." He answered while carefully wiping the sweat of his face and neck.

"Is it about the mission?"

The jounin pondered on the question as his rather heated parting conversation with the pink-haired medic-nin crossed his mind. "You could say that."

"Do not worry, Niisan." The Hyuuga Heiress tried to cheer him up as she handed him a cookie. "All will go well in the end."

Neji accepted the cookie, together with her attempt to lighten his mood, and ate it slowly. He was glad for the company. Her presence always had a soothing effect on him. After finishing his cookie, he gratefully accepted the tea handed to him and drank it with Hinata in silence.

He fondly watched his cousin gracefully take a sip of jasmine tea from her cup and suddenly recalled a vague memory of him playing tea party with her when they were a lot younger. He had felt sorry for her having no one to play with. She would always cry in the garden and be alone. But her beautiful face always lit up every time he offered to play with her.

And then, they grew up.

He made mistakes in the past but he was more than ready and willing to make up for it. He would protect her. Hinata was like a sister to him and he would be damned if he would let anything happen to her.

He would not fail his mission.

* * *

She had been tossing and turning on her bed for quite some time now.

1:08 AM

Sleep was clearly eluding her. And it was because of _her _andthe prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. Against her will, the portentous words delivered by the Byakugan expert's clear and deep voice played in her mind once more along with the rest of their conversation.

'_We meet thrice a week for one month for a friendly appointment of coffee, dinner, or lunch. Subsequent to that one month, I shall be fetching you frequently after your shifts from the infirmary or your lessons with the Fifth unless, of course, either one or both of us is out on a mission. This is to provide everyone the impression that we are decisively a couple already. During this time, we shall be holding hands or showing some form of affection towards each other whenever one of us deems it necessary so long as it is not disreputable in any form. I shall fetch you here tomorrow afternoon at precisely four o'clock.' _

'_What?' Sakura asked after getting over her initial shock. 'Don't I get a say in this? You never even asked for my opinion when you made this plan.'_

'_Did you have another arrangement in mind?' Neji asked with a mild smirk. He knew that she had none. 'I would gladly consider it, Haruno-san.'_

'_I don't like it and I won't do it so think of something else, Hyuuga-san.' Sakura's strangely glinting amethyst orbs narrowed at the jounin's smugness. She crossed her arms over her chest and petulantly turned her head away from him with her chin raised high. 'You can't be serious.'_

_She was about to turn around and enter her humble abode when she suddenly felt the abrupt change in his vibe._

_His fists were clenched and he seemed to be keeping his temper in check. His smirk was no longer anywhere to be found. His narrowed eyes and cold voice were evidences of his concealed anger._

'_I am. Are you? Because you still do not seem to understand the predicament we are in. I expect you to be ready when I come here tomorrow. You may have forgotten but this is not about _you_, Haruno-san.' _

_He then puffed out in smokes and left her shocked and speechless in the dark and cold night._

Sakura groaned in shame from beneath her sheets and recalled Ino's well-fitting advice. '…_a lot of lives depend on this mission so you better get over it.'_

* * *

"Neji, my eternal rival, I have to say that I find that hard to believe!" Lee, turning to face the slowly rising sun, exclaimed with waterfall-tears streaming down his face after finally convincing the jounin to confide in him the reason for his more than usual negative vibe last night.

They were in their favourite training spot, deep in the forest, that early Tuesday morning and were warming up before one of their sparring sessions, which were not so often anymore due to their missions.

The Hyuuga Prodigy, wondering why he even agreed to tell his former team mate the events of last night in the first place, pointedly ignored this and continued with his early morning training warm up as he threw a complicated combination of fast punches and kicks in the air.

"Yes, that must be it, my eternal rival! You are merely toying with my steadfast burning youth!" Lee affirmed himself with new found vigour and proceeded to speak with much determination. "My lovely Cherry Blossom with the flaming power of youth that could equal mine! No! She could not be the same person you are referring to as selfish and self-centred!"

"She is not." "Neji negated indifferently as he remembered Team Seven's encounter with the sound ninjas in the chuunin qualifying exams at the Forest of Death several years back. _That_ was enough proof of the pink-haired kunoichi's selflessness, altruism, and loyalty.

Lee stopped in mid-tirade at the sudden concession and faced the coffee-haired ninja who had just finished throwing another complicated combination of fast punches and kicks in the air.

"It is true that she was the one in front of me but…" Neji explained pensively, wisely taking advantage of the silence before the green-clad ninja got into another bout of rant. "…though it maybe hard to believe, she was not the one speaking."

* * *

"You let Inner Sakura _surface_?" Ino, having first experienced an encounter with said persona sometime during the chuunin exams and several times after, tiredly asked with disbelief as she propped herself against the counter of their friend's Weapons' Shop.

"I didn't _let _her!" Sakura reasoned out in her defence. "I didn't think she'd actually take advantage of the situation. Like I said, I was too tired and too sleepy."

"Regardless, it's still unusual." TenTen remarked contemplatively as she neatly arranged the shurikens on the shelf beside the counter. "There must be something wrong. I'm actually surprised you were able to rile him up so quickly. You must have hit a nerve."

Ino nodded her head in agreement while failing to stifle a yawn. "And that must have been one big nerve if you were able to rile _him _up."

"That doesn't matter anymore. What the heck am I supposed to do _now_?" Sakura asked the Weapons Mistress exasperatedly. "This might affect the mission."

"Don't sweat it. Neji may be a lot of things but petty – he's not." She casually replied and, when she saw the disbelieving look on her friends' faces, added hastily, "At least, not anymore. Besides, I don't know if anybody else has noticed but this mission seems to be especially important to him."

"Whatever." Ino interjected as she tried to shake the sluggishness she was feeling off her system and cast the pink haired kunoichi a pointed look. "Anyway, we only have four hours to get you ready for your date, fore-head girl."

"There's nothing 'to get ready for', Ino-pig." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly while fiddling with a kunai from one of the shelves. "It's just Hyuuga Neji and it's not even a real date."

"But it's not _just _Hyuuga Neji. It's _the _Hyuuga Neji and then, who kno –"

"No!"

"Oh, well okay."

TenTen put the box of smoke bombs she was holding down on the floor and, very much like the pink-haired medic-nin, turned to face the fox-boy's girlfriend with a mixture of surprise and disbelief at her sudden yielding and not her usual niggling.

"Are you alright?" The Weapons Mistress asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, I guess." Ino replied after eliciting a sound sigh and continued with an afterthought. "It's almost lunchtime already."

Sakura was still concerned at her friend's aberrant attitude but decided to let it drop for now since Ino herself seemed oblivious to the possibility that there might be something wrong with her. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Any place is good as long as they serve sashimi and lobster." Ino answered. "Oh, and some toasted pork skin, too."

"What, no ramen?" TenTen teased as she shared a wink with Sakura despite the oddness in their friend's choice of food combination.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that brute." Ino huffed with her arms crossed over her chest. "He said he would try not to take any missions this week and _what _does he do? He instantly accepted the mission the Fifth offered him! With Shikamaru and Sasuke no less!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Sakura thought out loud, remembering that the last she'd seen of her boys were when they had visited her at the hospital the day before. "When are they coming back?"

"I don't know nor do I care." Ino replied childishly. "Anyway, I'm really getting hungry already."

"Alright, I'll just put this out back while you guys just wait for me outside, okay?" TenTen asked and left for the backdoor, with several boxes on her arms, after seeing their heads bob up and down in agreement.

"Isn't Hinata going to have lunch with us?" Ino asked her pink-haired friend as they made their way outside the Weapons' Shop. "You know, now that I think about it, I haven't seen her around that much these past few days. I'm really beginning to miss her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sakura agreed with a nod. "But it can't be helped though. I heard that Tsunade-sensai gave her a special mission."

"So, what's the mission?"

"I don't know. I heard she's under strict orders not to tell."

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Can't you do anything else, stupid? Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

"Shut up, you copycat bastard! Here, Sakura-chan taught me this: Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"

'_How troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought with a mild sweatdrop behind his head and sighed in resignation as he watched his two companions make a competition of fending off the ambush with extreme gusto. "Don't you think you guys are overdoing it just a _little_ bit?"

"NO!" Came the joint resounding reply.

"There's only one left."

"He's mine!"

"Says who, stupid?"

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

'_Why me?' _Shikamaru rhetorically asked no one in particular while turning his gaze to the beautiful cloudless afternoon sky high above them as a cry of pain reverberated through out the forest.

* * *

She stared at her reflection on the full length mirror before her. She was wearing a simple cream-colored three-fourths pants and a white sleeveless Chinese-collared shirt with her long pink hair tied high in a ponytail.

Satisfied with her simple yet comfortable and practical appearance, she stepped out into the living room and glanced at the clock, several inches from the door, just as a succession of soft knocks resounded through out the small apartment

4:00 PM.

'_Right on time.' _Sakura thought with mild apprehension.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san."

Neji, looking good as usual in his jounin attire, slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement at the greeting and noticed the woman's apprehension.

If it was because of last night, he decided that he would let her speak first. He, himself, was unsure on how to go about it. What was he supposed to say? Haruno-san, about last night, are you schizophrenic?

"Would you like to come in first?"

"There is no need, Haruno-san." The Hyuuga Prodigy replied. "I think it is best for us to get going."

"Of course." Sakura agreed and continued while locking the door of her apartment. "Hyuuga-san, about last night…"

"What about last night?"

"I, well, I know you may not believe me but…" Sakura started with uncertainty and avoided the jounin's gaze. "…how do say this…well, I wasn't myself last night and I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to act unprofessionally. I'm usually not like that. Not anymore…"

"I know." Neji decided to cut in when it seemed that the kunoichi was going to go on and on about it. "Let us just pretend it never happened. I apologize as well if a came off too harsh."

Sakura slowly raised her bowed head in surprise at the very serious-looking jounin in front of her. She really wasn't expecting an apology from him. He just didn't seem the type. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then may I know why you are staring at me?" Neji asked austerely. "I find it rather disconcerting, Haruno-san."

"I was simply trying to figure you out." Sakura replied with a faint smile. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Yes, my dear friends.

A cliff hanger.

Terribly sorry about that (",)

Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. But please spare my fragile heart and leave no flames of any kind.

Next chapter will most probably be posted as early as tomorrow IF you review. Thank you!


	4. The Life Of A Ninja

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

11111111111111

wOw.

To all: Thank you very much and I'm sorry about the delay! I'm so happy...

Even though my I broke off my engagement to my two-timing fiance...

Please, read and review. Thanks! Oh, and NO FLAMES please!

I do not own Naruto.

11111111111111

"Being in this place only reminds me how fast the years sped by." Umuino Iruka reminiscently let out a long drawn breath as he sat down and signalled for a waitress. "I remember the first time I came here with Naruto. He was only twelve years old then and this place was nothing more than a small and simple stall with a few barstools. And now…"

Shiranui Genma played with the senbon in his mouth and joined the Academy Instructor, who had let his sentence drift, eye the place.

Indeed, the Ichiraku Ramen Food Stall was now the Ichiraku Restaurant but only with two large tables for large numbers of guests, five smaller tables for two to four people, and a handful of waitresses. The owners decided not to make the place too big so as to maintain its pleasant, warm, and cozy ambiance.

"By the way, where's that adopted of yours?" Genma asked. "This place always gets too quiet when he's not around."

"Oh, he's on a mission with Shikamaru and Sasuke." Iruka replied as he pulled himself out from his reverie. "But I'm expecting him back soon."

"How's everything going with him and his girlfriend?"

"Well, Ino could be loud and nagging. And damn bossy, too. And lately, she's been very moody and touchy as well." Iruka whispered cautiously after making sure the woman in topic was not around and then concluded with his normal voice and with a fond smile. "So, all in all, I'd have to say that everything's going well between them. She keeps my boy in track."

"Good afternoon gentlemen." The waitress politely greeted the seasoned ninjas and, while handing them the menu, predictably blushed at Genma's playful smile. "I'll j-just come back when you're r-ready."

"Stop it, Genma. I doubt your wife would be happy with your flirting. And I doubt the Hokage will let it pass. She was, after all, her very first apprentice." Iruka dryly warned the pathologic flirt as soon as the waitress had left.

Genma mildly sweatdropped at the admonition and was about to reply with something witty but the words never left his mouth. Instead, his senbon fell on his lap as he gaped at the sight before him. "Well, I'll be…"

"You'll be what?" Iruka asked unflappably while going over the Ichiraku Menu but looked up to face his companion when he heard him let out a slow wicked chuckle.

"I'll be damned – that's what I'll be!" Genma, gaze never leaving the newly arrived customers, exclaimed with his senbon casually back in place as the Academy Instructor turned his head to follow his friend's line of sight. "Who'd have ever thought the Cherry Blossom would be picked Gentle Fist Style?"

"I see you've been spending time with Kakashi's collections again." Iruka, though highly surprised and intrigued at the pair he was currently looking at, couldn't help but comment with a trace of part frustration and part pity at his comrade's statement that could have easily been misinterpreted.

"Can you order for me, Iruka?" The handsome senbon-chewing jounin asked as he started standing up from his seat. "I promise this will only take a few minutes."

11111111111111

'_Okay, he's either a gentleman or a chauvinist.' _The medic-nin, gracefully taking her seat, thought cynically after thanking the Byakugan expert for the second time since he had picked her up at home. The first time was for when he opened the door of the Ichiraku Restaurant for her and the second for when he pulled her chair out for her.

Either way, it stirred something vaguely familiar within her. Something she did not want to acknowledge at the moment. So she mentally shoved it in the back of her mind for later scrutiny.

"I never thought you to be the cynical type." Neji, having taken his own seat, commented off-handedly.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"I opened the door and pulled out the chair for you because propriety demands it. I think it is safe to say that I am neither."

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment at his words as he accepted the menu from the blushing waitress and then told her that he would just call for her if they were ready to order.

"No, you did not say it out loud, Haruno-san." The young and handsome jounin reassured her insipidly while scanning the menu for anything that would tempt his palate. "You were simply careless. Your conflict showed in your facial expression and in the tone of your voice."

Sakura's face coloured in mild embarrassment. She wasn't careless. She had always been like that. She had always been easy to read. But through the years, she had learned to mask her thoughts. It was good enough but obviously not by a Hyuuga standard. Damn it.

"I, well, I'm not." She slightly stammered and then made clear which point she was negating. "Cynical, I mean. At least I don't think I am..."

Neji's facial expression looked like a cross between serious puzzlement and _very_ mild amusement at the woman in front of him who seemed to be silently, and quite comically, debating with someone inside her if she really was or wasn't a cynic.

11111111111111

"Are you serious?" Shizune asked her handsome husband, who had just puffed in before her several minutes earlier, in surprise. "She never said anything to me."

"Yes, well, I saw it with my own eyes." Genma, seated on his cute wife's office desk, reaffirmed. "Iruka was there, too. Still is, actually."

The Godaime's right hand woman, who had gotten over her initial reaction, now had a dreamy look on her face as she stood up from her chair and walked over to her husband's seated figure. "Oh, this is so perfect! They must have connected with each other yesterday at the hospital!"

"Anyway, I have to go back." The senbon user remarked as he stepped down from the table and gave his wife a quick but loving kiss on the lips followed by a bear hug. "I told Iruka to wait for me there."

"Genma!" Shizune managed to giggle out despite the amorous bear hug she was still encased in.

11111111111111

After watching the medic-nin assertively win a silent debate with herself, the Byakugan expert called for the waitress and ordered for the both of them.

Their conversations, from the moment he had picked her up at her place to the moment they had arrived at the restaurant were purely polite small talk. Fine weather and chances of rain. That kind of stuff. But, while they were waiting for their food to be served, she had surprised him by sharing her views about the politics, science, and liberal arts of Konoha _and_ its neighbouring countries when they overheard a loud conversation from the table next to them about the Godaime's leadership skills.

And she really knew what she was talking about, too. This, he had to admit – though grudgingly.

"…just like the particular situation we are in right now. Our enemies are out there. We may not know where or who they are exactly at the moment. But we do know that they're getting awfully desperate if they –."

Sakura stopped in mid-sentence when she looked at her 'date'.

Any female in their right mind would have.

There he was before her, done eating and casually leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. But what had really stopped her in mid-sentence was the small smile on his face. A _very _small smile in point of fact. It was different from the one she saw him give to his cousin at the meeting, of course, but it made him look positively more attractive, nonetheless. Damn attractive.

But she did not gawk. There was only an extremely faint, almost non-existent, tinge of red across her cheeks._ And _she had very quickly gathered her wits about to come up with something to say to keep her from looking stupid.

Yes, she was proud of herself.

"This is so embarrassing." Sakura smiled sheepishly as she looked from her half-eaten blueberry cheesecake to the questioning look of her 'soon-to-be husband'. "Look at me. I haven't stopped talking since before the food was served. I'm really sorry. Sometimes, I get so caught up with what I'm talking about that I lose track of almost everything around me."

Nice save.

"It is quite alright, Haruno-san." Neji replied with formal courtesy. "I had no idea you were learned and well-informed in these topics."

"Well, of course." Sakura replied matter-of-factly. She then signalled for the bill and continued. "We barely know each other so I suppose it's only understandable that you know little of me. And what little you _do _know must still be of when we were only genins."

"Hn." Neji remarked somewhat distractedly as he suddenly remembered several events in the past years, related to the pink-haired kunoichi seated in front of him, which had certainly made an impression on him one way or another.

The waitress came with the bill that moment and was blushing madly when she handed it to the young jounin.

Sakura simultaneously reached for her pouch and the bill only to see Neji handing it back already, with money, to the waitress.

And when their hands momentarily and very slightly touched, Sakura could swear the girl was going to hyperventilate and faint.

11111111111111

"Sakura, my lovely Cherry Blossom, whose burning power of youth can fuel me and can make me go to the beautiful moon and back, whatever are you doing here? Have you come to see me, perchance?"

'_And so the apprentice really does surpass the master.' _Sakura thought and sweatdropped when TenTen's fist forcefully collided with the green-clad ninja's head before he had the chance to grab her hands.

"Uh, I'm sorry, no. We just came from Ichiraku." Sakura replied and offered the thick-browed ninja an apologetic smile. "We decided to take a walk and we ended up coming here. I guess I wanted to reminisce."

They were in the playground several feet from the Ninja Academy. It was a good move, too, since they were able to pass by several people on the way. Most of which had eyed the couple with interest.

Exactly what they wanted.

"Ah, yes, I see you are with my eternal rival!" Lee exclaimed after rubbing the sore spot on his head TenTen's fist collided with and now posed to face the setting sun with his clenched fist raised to the air. "Oh, how cruel the fates can be – for my one and only love to be with my one and only rival!"

It was when a gush of waterfall-tears started streaming down Lee's face that the other three decided to ignore him and proceed to any semblance of a conversation.

"Why are you and Lee here?" Neji asked with no preamble.

TenTen, very much used to her former team mate's no nonsense candor, feigned shocked innocence playfully. "Is there any reason why we should _not_ be here?"

"Is there any reason why you should?"

"Hmph."

"Hn."

"Huh?" Lee remarked in bewilderment at what was happening.

Sakura watched the exchange in silent amusement. It was nice seeing her 'future husband' like this. It was easy to miss but she caught it nonetheless. She took comfort in the idea that he was not so emotionless after all. He was considerably more at ease and a _little_ less formal when with his former team mates. Very much like how Sasuke was with her and Naruto.

At the thought, her silent amusement turned into mild envy.

'Gai's Team', as they were still fondly called, had more free time to get together and catch up as compared to 'Team Seven'. Naruto and Sasuke were almost always away on missions while she was busy with her lessons with the Godaime and her shifts at the hospital.

Sakura mentally shook herself from her trance just in time to hear TenTen's explanation as to why they were there as well.

"We just came from the Academy. Iruka-sensei asked Lee the day before if he could take over his afternoon class for today." Tenten started to explain. "He agreed, of course, and they both conferred the matter to the Hokage. She, in turn, gave them her go-ahead."

"And as I was just about to enter, I felt TenTen's signature chakra nearby!" Lee supplemented with typical gusto. "She kindly offered her assistance and I gladly accepted. Our combined power of youth made teaching the children Bushin no Jutsu much easier!"

"Anyway, we have to get going now." TenTen smartly interjected before the green-clad beast of Konoha got started on another bout of exaggerated ramblings. "You guys take care!"

"Farewell, my lovely Cherry Blossom!" Lee called out while being dragged away by the Weapons Mistress. "And we shall meet again, my eternal rival!"

Sakura waved a goodbye at the retreating figures of her friends while Neji managed a grunted 'Hn.'.

"I believe we should get going as well, Haruno-san." The handsome jounin suggested when their friends disappeared from plain sight and received a conforming nod from the somewhat distracted pink-haired medic.

11111111111111

"Thank you for walking me home, Hyuuga-san." Sakura politely remarked as she faced him.

"Think nothing of it, Haruno-san, for it was my pleasure." Neji replied with well-infused courtesy as the slowly rising moon shone on them eerily as a spotlight would.

And, indeed, both ninjas felt as though they were in the spotlight. They were in front of the pink-haired medic's apartment with several hopeless romantic on-lookers behind them. Thankfully, their audience was not taught to 'see through the obvious' or to 'look what is underneath' because the exchange was purely devoid of significant emotion.

It was careless but otherwise unavoidable.

Earlier, on their walk back to the apartment, the Godaime's protégé had turned silent and was obviously thinking about something. The Byakuugan wielder, being the keen observer and genius that he was, knew what it was about but decided to wait until know to bring it out.

Sakura put on her well-practiced smile as she bade him a good night's sleep and turned to open the door to her humble abode when she felt a warm hand encompass her wrist followed by a few gasps of surprise and, quite possibly, excitement from their still-present audience.

"I wish to tell you something, Haruno-san." Neji said in reply to the look of surprise and confusion his 'bride-to-be' was giving him and, after hearing an excited high-pitched 'Oooh, he's going to admit his undying love for her already!' in the background, added in a hard tone of voice, "…_in private_."

There were several sounds of disappointment but, in a few minutes' time, they were finally given enough privacy with their audience having gone back to their own business or inside their house.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have been distracted. It was careless and selfish of me and I'm very sorry. I'll see that it won't happen again. Just…" Sakura beat the Hyuuga Prodigy to the punch and tiredly explained in a low voice only the two of them could hear. "…please, I'm still trying to adjust. I'm not perfect like TenTen or Rock Lee. Or You. But that doesn't mean I'm weak, okay? I just need to adjust a bit."

Neji typically furrowed his eyebrows together in consternation at this. At her. She thought he was going to rebuke her. Well, yes. Actually, he was. But not the way she thought he was going to. She was on the defense. It was like she was expecting him to verbally attack her. Did he really exude that type of persona?

His frown deepened.

"Now you look here, Hyuuga-san. I already said I was sorry." Sakura forcefully whispered, mistaking his deepening frown for growing disapproval. "I _know_ how important this mission is and how much is at stake. Or have you forgotten what this mission entailed me to do? I had to sacrifice the one dream that ever truly mattered to me – having a family of my own."

'_No, I did not forget because I did not know.'_ Neji answered her question in his mind and immediately thought of a certain pineapple-haired jounin strategist. _'Damn it all, Nara. I prepared the mission plan with you to take care of important details like this.'_

No wonder she felt such animosity for him. Those present in the meeting at the Hyuuga Mansion know that their soon-to-be marriage will just be a ruse but to the rest of the world…

Neji mentally shook his head. He knew what he had gotten the pink-haired kunoichi into and its irreparable consequences but there was no turning back. His true mission overweighed any sympathy he may have felt for Haruno Sakura. He vowed to keep the Hyuuga Heiress – his very own cousin – far from harm's way.

"Yes, you should not have been distracted. It _was _selfish and careless of you and you _should _be sorry. You must _definitely_ see that it is never to happen again."

Sakura curtly bobbed her head in understanding and unlocked the door to her apartment. "If there is nothing else, Hyuuga-san, I'd –."

"There is." Neji interjected with mild intensity and continued only after making sure he had the kunoichi's undivided attention. "I will _not _have you doubt yourself nor will I _let_ you compare yourself to TenTen, Rock Lee, myself, or anyone for that matter. You are _not _weak. And, now, I begin to believe that you never were. I sincerely apologize that this mission cost you your dreams but that is part of what makes the life of a ninja – sacrifices. Generations of ninjas before us have made a lot of it as will we and the generations after us. The life of a ninja is not for himself but for the people and country he swore it to."

And with that, the Hyuuga Prodigy bid her a faint good night and disappeared into the night.

11111111111111

Shikamaru sneezed rather strongly in the middle of a jump that he missed the branch he was supposed to land on by two inches. It was a good thing that, though he was lazy as hell, his reflexes were still up to snuff. He was able to grab hold of the branch with his left hand and, as his right hand was currently busy wiping his nose with an immaculate white handkerchief, used it to swing him up the branch.

"Never really thought of you as a handkerchief-user type of guy, Pineapple-head." Naruto commented after his friend regained his footing and caught up with him.

"I'm not."

"Then why do you have one?"

"I have a lot."

"Then you _are _a handkerchief-user type of guy."

"I'm not." Shikamaru negated, feeling talkative that night. "I don't use them."

"But you're using one right now." The blonde asked, thoroughly confused.

"I said 'them'. Not 'this'." Shikamaru pointed to the handkerchief in his hand, feeling somewhat energetic that night. Funny what a sneeze can do. "I don't use the ones my mother made. They're too…"

"Troublesome?" Naruto finished inquiringly.

"Yes, troublesome." Konoha's top strategist agreed with growing amusement. "You catch on fast."

"I do, don't I?" The fox-boy asked proudly. "So, who's it from, then?"

Shikamaru's amusement died there. He knew the hyperactive dolt would make a big deal out of it if he found out who the handkerchief came from. But hiding the identity wouldn't bode well for his ear and temperament either. He had no choice but to choose which the lesser evil was.

"Who?"

'_Damn troublesome conversations.' _He thought and risked a look at the bouncing blonde beside him and the expectant look plastered on his face. _'Never again.'_

"Who?"

He sighed and decided to get it over with. "The Hyuuga Princess."

As expected, the hyperactive fox-boy went wild with the information. Jumping from one idea to another. From threatening to kill the strategist for even thinking he could go out with Hinata to congratulating him for getting one of the most wonderful women he knows to promising a lifetime of unimaginable pain should he hurt her.

And his ranting went on and on but fell on deaf ears since the strategist had already tuned him out after hearing his first sentence. He would have gone on with more if an intriguingly pissed-off Sasuke had not chosen that time to accidentally let slip from his hand a kunai.

And two shurikens.

11111111111111

That night, Haruno Sakura oddly slept well.


	5. The Truth Of The Matter

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and for your patience. Please bear with the transitions just a little bit longer. Thank you so much. Enjoy:D

I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

_The Truth Of The Matter_

'…_and so, with the combined exertion of determination and our flaming power of youth, we magnificently subdued the threat which had surrounded us. Of course, this would not have been possible without Gai-sensei's…'_

Hyuuga Neji momentarily massaged the bridge of his nose and counted from one to ten before he very quickly finished reading the rest of Lee's report in an effort to prevent himself from tearing it apart. Almost every sentence contained the phrase 'power of youth'. Either that or 'Gai-sensei'. And it was enough for the young jounin's eyebrow to twitch in mild irritation.

This was exactly one of the reasons why he declined the desk job the Godaime had offered him the moment he became a jounin. And, yet, here he was – filling in for his fellow jounin who was currently out on a mission.

Subsequent to affixing his signature on the report, he arranged it together with the other eight reports he had already finished reviewing and placed it on the edge of the table. After making sure everything was in order, he promptly stood up and walked to the veranda.

He took a deep relaxing breath as he silently admired the picturesque view Shikamaru's veranda afforded him.

The bluest sky imaginable was stretched out above the Hidden Village without a single cloud marring the smoothness it was displaying. The steady breeze, gently rustling the green leaves of Konoha's lush trees, offset the invigorating heat of the sun, which was almost at its highest point – an indication that it was almost noon.

In the streets, the throng of people, who were earlier busying themselves in its open market, were now slowly dispersing. In the Academy, some children were coming out alone, in pairs, and in groups as most of them made there way to their respective homes for lunch. Even in the park, little children playing were being called by their mothers while jounin instructors were putting the first half of their genin team's training that day into a temporary halt.

At this point, he turned his attention to the fan-shaped wall clock above a file drawer at the corner of the office.

11:30 AM

'_3 hours and 30 minutes more before her shift at the hospital ends.' _He thought to himself as images of the emerald-orbed, pink-haired, and, still by some means, apprehensive kunoichi entered his mind.

Had he not trained scrupulously in the arts of containing one's self, he would have sighed in _mild_ frustration at his latter estimation of the woman in topic as he once again seated himself on Shikamaru's Hidden Leaf-issued mahogany chair for desk-job jounins.

It had already been a week since they started 'going-out'. After his somewhat admittedly self-righteous speech about a ninja's life, things got better. Or so he thought. Yes, she was no longer antagonistic but she was now too damn passive. Almost submissive, even.

Shikamaru was correct on such account. Women really were troublesome.

He almost shook his head in an attempt to ward-off the really quite frustrating thought, which he himself could not understand at the moment, but settled on going over Shikamaru's Advanced Training Schedule Proposal the Fifth was requesting instead.

Time passed rather quickly as he finished reading a third of the training schedule. An impressive and well done training schedule at that. But, then again, with Nara Shikamaru, it was to be expected. He didn't rise in the ranks ahead of his batch for nothing.

He was just about to pick up where he left off when he felt his cousin's signature charka just outside the office.

* * *

Neji looked at the rather enticingly large and neatly covered bento that lay on Shikamaru's Hidden Leaf-issued mahogany desk and the beaming smile that was currently lighting up his beautiful cousin's face.

"Hinata-sama, I take it the Hokage has finally approved your request?"

"Tsunade-sama said I could start tomorrow!" Hinata replied as she stood from her seat, her excitement evident in her voice. "Finally…"

"Finally, you may now apply everything you have learned regarding medicine." Neji's face broke into the small smile he reserved only for her as he finished her sentence and then continued in a much softer, almost solemn, tone of voice, "I am so proud of you."

Upon hearing the words she had always worked hard for, Hinata no longer tried to contain her emotions and allowed herself to momentarily disregard propriety as she held the person in front of her – the person she will always consider as a true brother – in a tight embrace.

"I am sure you will make a very good medic-nin." The Hyuuga Prodigy gently reassured the Hyuuga Princess who was now lightly crying against his chest.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she made her way along the street.

She really loved talking to her Neji-niisan. It always made her heart feel lighter. After she finished crying, she began to tell him her fears, her hopes, and her doubts regarding her very soon to be occupation.

As always, he was very attentive as he listened to her patiently. It had become some sort of a habit.

After hearing her out, he would then offer her his take on the matter and his counsel. Once he was sure she had understood, he would then pat her head once and slightly tousle her hair and give her a small, yet encouraging, smile.

But today was different. Sure, he was attentive as he listened to her patiently. He heard her out and shared to her his point of view regarding the matter. He offered her his advice. After telling him that she understood, he patted her head, slightly tousled her hair, and gave the customary smile.

Everything was done accordingly. The problem was she didn't feel relieved.

After the customary smile, she was supposed to feel relief flood through her but she didn't.

Her Neji-niisan was preoccupied and she bet she knew why.

It probably had something to do with their current mission and her medic-nin friend. She had seen them together during one of their so called dates and it was a sorry sight. At least for her. Which meant, of course, that it was a sorry sight for ninjas who were trained to see what was underneath the underneath.

If there was such a being as a 'God of Dates', he or she would have surely smite her Niisan and her pink-haired friend for the very poor travesty they have made out of dating.

At the thought, she suddenly blushed with guilt. It was as if she held no confidence in her Neji-niisan's skills – dating or otherwise. Not to say that she doubted Sakura's. But then…

After taking a deep breath, she sighed in defeat as she turned around the bend leading to her Clan's estate. _'Perhaps they are not compatible .Which is regretful, really. I imagine Sakura would have made a good wife to Neji-niisan and a good sister to me. I wonder…'_

Her musings were cut short when, several feet away from her, Ino's collapsing body appeared in her line of vision.

* * *

"This is the final report as of this morning which requires your moniker."

"I understand." Neji replied as he clutched the end of the scroll, intending to deal with said report after eating the bento his cousin had prepared for him. But when Aburame Shino did not let go of his end of the scroll, the Byakugan wielder raised an eyebrow in query.

"The Godaime wishes you pass by her office, before meeting up with Sakura, to brief her personally regarding the development of the mission." Shino responded and could not help but add in the same deadpan voice, "Or lack thereof."

Neji clenched his jaw in mild irritation. Such statements did not merit a response. He just knew Shino was smirking behind that propped up collar of his. TenTen's influence, obviously.

"If there is nothing else…"

"Hinata prepared lunch for you, I see. I, myself, have sampled her cooking on several occasions. She is exceptionally talented in the arts of culinary." The Kikkai Vessel commented, poker face back in place. "However, it is relatively large, would you not agree?"

Neji was already mentally counting from one to ten.

It was moments like this when he silently cursed etiquette.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sakura?" TenTen asked with her arms crossed over her chest after making sure the hospital room they were in was clear of any bugs.

She had been very busy with the shop that she had no clear or true idea just how her two friends, who were 'dating', were faring. She heard the gossips customers were bringing in and out of the Weapons' Shop and assumed that everything was alright and going well. But Shino confirmed otherwise.

"What's wrong with what?" Sakura asked with feigned innocence after getting over the initial shock of being dragged into a vacant room on her coffee break by a somewhat peeved friend of hers.

"Sakura, you _do_ know just how many lives depend on this mission, right?" The Weapons' Mistress asked, deciding on taking a different approach that was sure to get her friend serious.

"I do." The Genjutsu expert answered with a slight frown. "What's this all about, TenTen?"

"The mission isn't exactly going well." TenTen replied with a frown of her own. "Is everything okay between you and Neji?"

"Yes, of course." Sakura answered with just a hint of confusion. "How could the mission not be going well? I'm playing the amiable soon-to-be girlfriend role well."

"There's a difference between being amiable and being submissive, Sakura. If it were just the townspeople we were trying to deceive, then there would be no problem. But we're also trying to make highly trained ninjas believe this ruse. According to my source, you're acting like a maiden who has accepted her fate as a sacrifice to some hideous monster instead of a blooming woman in love." TenTen countered and, when her friend remained silent, asked, "What's wrong? This isn't like you at all."

"I don't –."

"Cut the crap already if you please." The Weapons' Mistress cut her off dryly as she pretended to yawn in boredom.

"Fine!" Sakura replied irately as she stood from her sitting position and walked to the window. "I don't know either, okay? All I know is that everything about me just doesn't react to him. He's so different from what I imagined him to be."

TenTen blinked in surprise. "You had imaginings on Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ye –." Sakura started to affirm this when she saw her friend's surprise turn into a knowing grin. "I mean no! Not in the way you're thinking. What I meant was that I had a different impression of him. He's not supposed to be considerate, TenTen. He's not supposed to be accommodating and polite either."

"Oh?" TenTen inquired, allowing herself a smile since it was her friend's back that was facing her anyway. "What's Neji supposed to be then?

"Well, for one, he's supposed to be an insufferable jerk." Sakura replied matter-of-factly and began ticking off other ill characters the Hyuuga Prodigy was supposed to be. "…and like that time when we went out for ice cream. You know how much I detest eating alone so we had my favourite flavour super chocolate."

"Really?" TenTen asked with incredulity. "But –."

"He _hates _ice cream _and _chocolate." Sakura finished irately. "I know, I just found out a while ago. He's not supposed to be like that, too. He's not supposed to be mindful of other people's feelings. So I tried putting on a bit of indifference just in case my first impression of him was simply momentarily lying dormant and just needed to be prodded. But it only made him more conscientious! And then…"

The Weapons' Mistress sympathized with her medic-nin friend. She knew how difficult this must be for her. Sakura always made it a point to base her actions and decisions on hard solid facts. And now, Neji had just unwittingly ruined her strategy. For her pink-haired friend, it was like being asked to write a 25-chapter novel with the use of a crayon and one small piece of paper instead of the promised heap of pen and broadsheet.

* * *

"So, how _is_ the mission?"

"Please stop pretending to be obtuse on the matter." The Hyuuga Prodigy replied calmly as he finished re-wrapping the cleaned-out bento they had shared in silence.

Shino merely shrugged off the deceptive calm he received. Yes, he knew exactly how the mission was. It was, after all, the task the Godaime had given him. But he had been friends with the Byakugan wielder long enough to know when he was really troubled and in need of someone to talk to or simply someone who would listen. "Humour me."

Neji took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and relaxed on the chair. He didn't need more prompting. If there was one person he could trust to be his wingman in battles or simply to assist him in a dilemma, it would be Aburame Shino. He supposed that's what happens when you become friends with somebody for far too long.

"….she is too indifferent when it comes to me." He ended his explanation with _almost _just a _hint_ of exasperation.

"And her indifference distresses you?"

"Of course." Neji answered automatically. "It may jeopardize the mission."

"You mean to say that it has absolutely nothing to do with the reality that she behaves towards you in the strict contradictory manner most women in the village do?"

At this, Neji opened his eyes and spoke his mind. "I fail to understand what it is you are implying."

Shino looked at the usually stoic man's truly clueless expression and began analyzing the data.

'_Each and every single day, half the female populace in this village, and then some in others, are on the threshold of throwing themselves at him with the intent of something quite unbecoming for a lady and, yet, he still does not notice. His ignorance to such information may be attributed to the fact that the only issues which concern him are those which have anything to do with Hinata and his drive to improve himself in order to be apt as the head of their clan. Therefore, I deduce, it is only expected that he does not comprehend the probable truth behind his consternation on the subject of his supposed fiancée in view of the fact that it has nothing to do, at least not directly, with Hinata or his future as the head of the Hyuuga Clan.'_

"What is it that you were trying to imply, Shino?"

"Nothing that could not be discussed some other time."

"Very well," Neji conceded, knowing that Shino would have pushed the matter had it been truly important. "...what is your view on this matter, then? I believe that, by now, you have gathered the truth behind this elaborate mission?"

"Ah." He replied quietly.

As soon as the mission was initiated one week ago, he had been observing Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura very closely, with the help of his multi-legged allies. It truly caught his interest as to why his girlfriend's former team mate was emitting such strong desire to ensure the mission's success. His friend's dedication to the mission was more so than usual hence he decided to research on it.

When he discovered, or 'gathered' rather, the truth behind this elaborate mission – as Neji himself put it – he was no longer surprised.

Everyone knew how much Hinata meant to Neji and the Hyuuga Clan. To Neji, she was family. A younger sister, if you will. To the Hyuuga Clan, she was the beloved 'Heiress'. Neither Neji nor their Clan would simply wait and do nothing.

"So you know very well that this indifference Haruno Sakura is directing at me can not be left as it is."

"It can not." Shino agreed with a thoughtful expression on his face and, after a moment's consideration, spoke the words his friend was waiting to hear. "I believe I have already come up with a plan."

* * *

"What is the matter, Shikamaru?" The young Kazekage asked when the chuunin suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. They were going over a few final details before they set off for the Hidden Village of Leaf.

Shikamaru, brows furrowed in concentration, was about to explain when the door to the Kazekage's office banged open and admitted in a breathless loudmouth with an irritated Uchiha in tow.

"We have to leave now!" Naruto exclaimed in one fast breath.

* * *

I'm really sorry if the progression of the story is too slow. Especially with Neji and Sakura. I just can't seem to get Sakura to do my bidding. She's so stubborn. I need further conflict between the two to make their relationship livelier and to bring out the better part of their personality. :D

Comments? Suggestions?

Please review.

No flames please.


	6. And So It Begins Finally

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone! I thank all those who took the time to read this story of mine especially those who reviewed. I am relieved to know that there are still those who read my story. I reveal more surprises and twists in this chapter. Please bear with the transitions just a little bit longer. Thank you so much. Enjoy! 

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_And So It Begins._

_Finally._

Akamaru whimpered as he watched over the unconscious female human he had come to love over the years.

"How is she, Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly and stopped pacing to and fro in one of the Hyuuga Manor's guest rooms they currently occupied. "Is she alright?"

The long-haired medic-nin, after hovering over their blonde-haired friend for a good five minutes and carefully checking her body for any abnormalities, deactivated her Byakuugan and let out a long drawn breath in an effort to collect her thoughts.

"Hinata, what's going on?" He inquired with increased worry.

Even Akamaru raised his head when the silence ensued.

"Ino is dreadfully ill." She answered softly after deciding that it was not her place to divulge the other matter she had discovered after using the Byakuugan. "It is quite dangerous to move her right now so she will have to be treated here."

"Why? What's wrong?" The reconnaissance expert asked in what seemed to be near-panic as he stared at Ino's pale face and comatose body lying on the expensive futon. "What's–."

"Kiba, you must listen to my instructions very carefully." The Hyuuga Heiress' gentle voice firmly interjected with a hint of urgency. "Please go to the Hokage and inform her that we have a Level IV-Medical Situation here right now. Then head to the Nara residence and ask for the white medicinal jar containing what Shikamaru and I had concocted. You must then proceed to the Akimichi's and ask them to let boil three spoonfuls of the medicine in the special container Akimichi-san devised. Remember, just three."

"Got it." He acknowledged with a nod and was just about to leave with Akamaru in a puff of smoke when he suddenly stopped and looked at his former team mate whom he had once fancied himself in love with. "Hinata?"

"Ino is going to be alright, Kiba." She answered with a reassuring smile and watched as he took comfort in her words before finally leaving with Akamaru in a puff of smoke.

She then started gathering charka in her palms and sighed as she remembered how Kiba, about fifteen minutes ago, came in the most opportune time and caught Ino's body in mid-fall.

She had always wondered who it was his dear friend's heart was beating for. Placing her hands right above where she deemed it to be of most need, she started transferring charka and, with growing sympathy in her heart, looked at Ino's face and then her belly.

Naruto had beaten Kiba yet again.

* * *

If they were to follow the plan, it would still be three weeks more before he would start fetching her at the Hospital to insinuate their being decisively an item. So they agreed to meet at open areas to make their meeting known to the public. They were, after all, rather popular figures – what with Neji being a top-ranking shinobi and, if rumours were to be believed, a soon-to-be ANBU Captain and with Sakura being the Godaime Hokage's highly favoured apprentice and second-best Medical Ninja next to her Sensei. People just had to see the progress of their blooming relationship, which they thought was absolutely perfect. 

And so, there he was – our handsome hero – deep in thought as he waited for his soon-to-be girlfriend in front of the Academy, aware of but not really interested in the watchful eyes of waiting spectators and admirers alike.

The discussion he and Shino shared just a couple of hours earlier, which supported Shikamaru's claim on women, was quite interesting and rather intriguing. He supposed that women really were living proofs of contradiction. But the course of action his friend had suggested was somewhat peculiar and he had doubts about its effectiveness.

By the time the pink-haired kunoichi made her appearance, it was already twenty-minutes past three.

As he, along with the rest of the people present around the vicinity, watched her make her way over to where he was, Shino's words played in his mind.

'_There are women who take to attentiveness and considerateness reminiscent of how bees take to honey. But then, there are quite a number who do not. Haruno Sakura evidently belongs to the latter fraction. In support of such women, gentlemanly conduct will no more than disappoint, if not bore, them. Such women, by and large, fall under that special category, which I have come to call as _Females Keen On Challenge_. Therefore…'_

"I'm sorry I took so long." Sakura apologized and proceeded to explain. "Sensei suddenly took off so I had to make sure everything was in order before I left."

"Ah."

"So, what's our itinerary for this afternoon?" She asked as though she wanted to get it done and over with.

"Well, I _was _planning to take you to the Chouwa Restaurant." Neji replied with a well-rehearsed bored expression on his face. "However, I see now that we will have to go there some other time."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked for the sake of conversation, vaguely recalling the place as a five-star classy restaurant.

'…_the only way to cease this bout of indifference she has for you is to…'_

"You are not…" Neji, hoping that the Kikai Vessel's plan would work, paused and fixed the woman in front of him a mild satirical look. "…for the lack of a better term, presentable."

'…_insult her.'

* * *

_

"Stay focused, Naruto." Sabaku no Gaara called out, to the person keeping pace beside him, with his deep expressionless voice as he leapt from one tree branch to another. "Ambushes will definitely be lying in wait for us."

The grim-faced Kyuubi Vessel acknowledged with a short nod as they increased their pace.

They had just left Suna Territory and had assumed the positions Gaara and Shikamaru had agreed upon. Sabaku no Kankuro was in the lead followed by Shikamaru. Behind the Konoha jounin were Suna's Kazekage and Naruto. Last in line was Sasuke.

"Focus, stupid." The Sharingan wielder called out as well.

"I am!" Naruto growled, opting not to look at the Uchiha. "So shut up, you damn bastard!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "You better be because you won't be of any good to your girlfriend dead."

* * *

Neji heard a sharp intake of breath and watched in mild and hidden amusement when her eyes grew wide in disbelief and her face turned a deep shade of red. 

"_Excuse me?_" She asked with as much dignity and poise she could manage despite the fact that her voice just raised an octave higher. "I am _not_, for the lack of a better term, _presentable_?"

"Well, yes." He confirmed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Let us head to the training grounds instead. I believe it will be more appropriate."

Sakura had no idea why he seemed to be baiting her but she desperately held on to her patience and self-control, which were rapidly slipping through her grasps. As she let herself be steered towards the direction of the training grounds, she mentally counted from one to ten in an attempt to recover her equilibrium.

An attempt she dismally failed.

It was only when they were alone in the secluded part of the training grounds did she trust herself to speak.

"How dare you insult me?" She asked as she clenched her fists at her side so as not to slap the man in front of her who seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"Insult? I call it brutal honesty." He countered and made ready for his next move as snippets of his conversation earlier with Shino resurfaced in his mind once more.

'_But if you aspire to warrant the success of the mission, merely bringing to a standstill this indifference of hers is not sufficient.'_

"Well here's brutal honesty for you." She hissed with hardly veiled anger. "You're an insufferable jerk! Certainly took you long enough to reveal your true self, damn you!"

"Such language…" The young and handsome Hyuuga started with mock disappointment. "…how very unbecoming of a woman looked up to by impressionable children."

"You're such a bastard! I don't know what other women see in you! If only Sensei had given me the chance to choose my husband." She ended almost in a whine.

"Since we seem to have gotten in the business of being brutally honest with each other, I am afraid I have to tell you that you are no catch either." The Byakuugan expert knew it was rude but, as he spoke the words, he gave her a slow and detailed once-over nonetheless.

It was meant to infuriate the kunoichi and he knew it would but just as soon as he finished, he also knew that the next words that would come out of his mouth would be nothing but lies.

'_You must make her like you, Neji.'_

"While you are not unsightly –"

" '_While you are not unsightly'? _" Sakura repeated in incredulity. She was not vain but damn if she was going to let herself be disparaged. "I'll have you know that I have been compared to the moon and stars by men professing their undying love for me."

'_You must make her want you, if not love you.'_

'_And how exactly do I do that?' He remembered asking._

"Really now?" Neji asked condescendingly and returned to his interrupted speech. "Well, while you are not unsightly, I believe your hair is too long and it does not suit you at all. Also, your eyes are simply too big and your complexion sickly pale. You must know, as well, that I prefer my wife to be shapely and endowed and you, obviously, are not."

'_Enrage her.'_

Sakura was red to the roots of her hair and was shaking with combined fury and humiliation.

"Now, aside from these _assets_ I wish in a wife…" He started when the wound up Genjutsu master looked as if she wanted to insert a piece of her mind. "…I also prefer that she be experienced, which you, yet again, are not."

'_Provoke her.'_

At first, he thought he had gone too far and, well, broke her. She was silent and was looking at the ground with her face covered from view. But it was only a matter of seconds before she proved otherwise.

She was breathing hard and her clenched fists were shaking with anger. When she finally lifted her face, he saw that she was angry. No, angry would be too mild a term. She was furious. Livid. Enraged.

On the other hand, maybe he _did_ go too far.

"YOU!" Sakura said with a whole, loud, and infuriated voice as she jabbed her pointed finger on his hard chest and began taking one step forward with every stressed word that came out of her mouth. "You really are the most _arrogant_, _self-important, insufferable jerk of a bastard _I have _ever _met in my _entire _life! How _dare _you make _so_ little of _me_ and my _physical attributes_?! I have been compared to the moon and the starts and flowers and what have you's…"

And so Haruno Sakura continued to rant even when Hyuuga Neji's back thumped hard against the trunk of a tree. He figured that he must have really gotten her riled up with the things he said. Half of which he couldn't currently process as he was currently busy with the conflict inside of him.

He lied about her hair. It was actually very beautiful, one that could rival his own. Her long, beautiful, and silky hair matched her just fine. He also lied about her eyes. They were, in fact, one of the most striking and expressive ones he had ever seen. And her complexion wasn't sickly pale. It was the like that of fine and flawless ivory. And he definitely lied about her body. There was not an inch of fat on her and if she wasn't well-endowed, he wouldn't know what was.

He relaxed his body against the tree behind him and wondered how it was that he only noticed these things now. Maybe Shino's plan wasn't that well thought of, after all. Look at what happened. It only made him fully aware of the woman's _physical attributes,_ as she calls it.

Damn it all. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening. He was becoming attracted to her. Scratch that. He already was. And that was bad. Attractions to the body could lead to more complications, which could endanger the mission, than attractions to the mind.

He mentally shook his head as he strived to look away from her small but full red lips that were still moving. But this only averted his attention to her face.

Wasn't a woman supposed to become less attractive when made angry? He was seriously wondering why the woman in front of him wasn't. If anything, she was growing more and more the opposite.

He had to put an end to this right now. Right this moment.

"You _even_ dared to make assumptions on my _experiences_!" Sakura said with incensed indignity. "I'll show you, you jerk!"

The alarms went off in his head as he felt soft, full, and warm lips press against his.

But the alarms were all for naught for it ended as soon as it begun.

"Ha! That ought to teach you your place." Sakura said with a very pleased and triumphant expression on her face. "That was to show you your mistake in assuming I was inexperienced."

Neji was at a stalemate. He didn't know whether to laugh at what had just transpired or to strangle her for her naivety.

He acted on the third option instead, fully aware that she was not yet done speaking.

* * *

Devoid of notice, his strapping but gentle hands held her shoulders and spun her around, thus switching their places. 

No sooner than she could so much as utter a sound, warm lips fastened over hers in a kiss solid, resolved, and stifling. She endeavoured to pull away but was confined against the wide trunk of the tree. In addition, she was held firmly in place by the Byakuugan expert's evidently well toned body that was as unyielding as the obstruction behind her.

'_What on earth is happening?' _She thought frantically as her heart thudded in her chest.

Sakura compelled herself to ponder. One moment she was teaching the damn jounin his place and then she was being kissed the next. This could not continue. After a moment's deliberation, she concluded that her inferred compliance would, perhaps, sway him to loosen his hold long enough for her to break away from him.

However, as she relaxed, she became aware of the altogether too pleasant sensation of his mouth on hers.

Now, _this_ was definitely a man of experience. A man who unquestionably knew what he was doing. At least when it came to kissing. It may possibly well be a mistake but intuitively her anger and indignation washed out, swept away by intense curiosity.

The force of his lips eased and his mouth whispered against hers. "Are you still going to continue this nonsense of teaching me my place?"

"Yes." She whispered back with half-felt conviction.

"Very well."

And once again, his lips compressed hers in a kiss as resolved as the last but, in some way, different. It was as if he were exploring now so far as conquering.

Resistance was, as of yet, next to futile – what with the charka-powered grip he had on her – but she was still a woman of conviction. So she promised herself not to take pleasure in this ambush by this evidently skilled, and just as evidently arrogant, Hyuuga. She promised, as well, that she would pay no heed to the diminutive sparkle of her heart, which was rapidly starting to warm her toes, activate dormant butterflies in her stomach, and weaken the ball joints of her knees.

And, most importantly, she promised, despite the odd sense of yearning that was quite foreign to her and was gradually overwhelming her as she unconsciously pressed her lips closer to his, that she would absolutely – _most definitely _– not going to kiss him back.

* * *

"Start from the very beginning." 

"I was on my way home." Hinata began after nodding in understanding and continued with a blush of embarrassment spreading across her face. "I was so occupied with my thoughts that it was too late when I noticed Ino collapsing. She would have surely fallen into the gutter had Kiba not appeared right that moment. He caught her just in time."

"What was Kiba doing there?"

"Oh, well, it turns out he was on his way to see me." Hinata explained. "Tsume-san has cough and colds and wanted herbal medicines."

"Continue."

"Our house was the closest, so I had Kiba bring Ino in one of the guest rooms. We thought she had simply passed out due to the heat but, when I used Byakuugan to further assess her, it turns out that she was infected with a parasite of some sort."

Tsunade took another sip of her jasmine tea before placing it back down on the table and letting out a long drawn breath.

She had just finished stabilizing the condition of the Inoichi's only child and it really consumed a significant amount of her charka. She was now in the Hyuuga's conference room. The same room she was in not too long ago. The same room where she had several chuunins and jounins gather for the elaborate mission she, the Hyuuga's and Shikamaru had come up with in such short notice.

"You did a great job, Hinata." The well endowed Hokage said with a smile. "You did well in shielding her vital organs and her child from the parasites while waiting for me."

Hinata blushed with joy and embarrassment at the praise.

"This medicine you used." Tsunade continued as she picked up the extra vial and eyed it with great interest. "It also helped a great deal. Kiba tells me you concocted it with Shikamaru. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama." The Hyuuga Heiress answered in a stutter, joy overwhelming her heart at having performed her first medic-nin duty with accuracy. "Shikamaru and I researched on it diligently. If it would please you, I could make a copy of the finished material for you."

"Yes, please do." Tsunade said and began standing up after finishing the rest of her tea in one swig. "Ino is alright now but she will need to remain here for the next few days. Moving her now might only lead to several complications."

"I shall inform father."

"Kotetsu!" The Godaime Hokage called out to one of her most trusted messenger ninja. "Get Sakura here right now."

"Hai!" The spike-haired shinobi replied firmly and disappeared as swift as he had appeared.

* * *

Subsequent to a very long, yet enjoyable, moment, the Hyuuga prodigy raised his head from hers. "Are you still going to speak regarding this nonsense about teaching me my place, now?" 

Sakura's gaze slipped from his beautiful translucent eyes to his finely sculptured nose down to his lips. She then returned her gaze to his orbs and saw the light of mild delight in them. In that instant, any sense of appeal ebbed into nothingness.

"You kissed me." She said in the haughtiest manner she could muster. "The minute you release me, I'm really going to slap your face hard. You had absolutely no permission to come up to me like that."

"And I suppose _you _did when _you _came up to me like that just several minutes ago?" Neji asked dryly and, when the pink-haired kunoichi only prettily blushed in answer, continued with his justification. "More to the point, it would not do well for the pride of a man to be taught his place by a woman. I had to cease your spouting off of nonsense, Sakura."

Her eyes narrowed in growing irritation as she noticed his use of her given name without her permission. She also noticed the seriousness of his voice, which only annoyed her more for the very reason that his eyes were still sparkling with mild amusement at her expense. "You simply couldn't have asked me to stop or just simply clamped a hand over my mouth?"

"Yes, I could have." He conceded. "But then, it would not have been not quite as –."

"Effective?"

"Enjoyable." Neji corrected with a light smile on his face. And even as he said it, he realized just how much he meant it.

* * *

There you guys have it! 

The last scene for this chapter was greatly inspired by the beautiful romance novel of Victoria Alexander, "The Bride".

Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'm going to update as soon as I see the reviews shoot past 120. Rather selfish, I know. Terribly sorry about that. But I'm at an all time low right now. My heart, which has once again suffered a brutal bashing, could really use a flood of kind words and appreciation.

Sigh.

I hope to hear from you guys soon!


	7. Huna Huna

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone! First, let me thank you all for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you very much! Second, let me thank you people for your kind words and encouragements with regards to my dilemma, which I shouldn't have shamelessly included in the previous chapter's ending author's notes. I now feel much much better. Thank you very much. I am sincerely touched. 

I know I often say this in my author's notes but know that I really mean every single word each and every time I do. Here it is: Thank you very much for your reviews and for including me and 'Truthful Deception' in your list of favourites, alerts, and communities. Your words and your acts warm my heart and inspire my mind.

Gaaah…I'm so dramatic!

Anyway, before you read the story, here is a special shout out to **blue heaven** (you didn"t leave any address so I didn't know how to thank you for your review) THANK YOU and to .**Alaina-san **(I'm truly terribly really sorry about the reply I sent you. I typed in the wrong name but the message is really and very sincerely for you. Gomen. :c ).**  
**

On to the story and I hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Huna – Huna _

It was past one in the morning as Sakura turned on the shower knob and let the gushing droplets of warm water trickle down her body.

It had been a long day and she was really tired.

She had just gotten home from the Hyuuga Mansion where almost half of her stored chakra was consumed after completely and precisely fortifying the chakra-barrier Hinata had earlier set-up around Ino's vital organs and the baby.

She grimly frowned at the thought while slowly lathering the cake of soap on her shoulders. Her pregnant bestfriend got infected with a very deadly parasite which would have likely killed her and her baby had Hinata and Kiba not been there.

She knew, of course, that there was something wrong with that picture. It was no coincidence. Parasites come with vectors and stray deadly parasites don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere without alerting even one of the strategically positioned ANBU Specialists. But, like _he_ had said, there was no use worrying over it seeing as there was really nothing they could do about it at the moment given that they were currently in a mission of their own. Besides, they were told that the Godaime Hokage was already looking into the grave matter personally.

'_Damn know-it-all.' _She thought with mild irritation at the memory of Hyuuga Neji effectively calming her down with his words of practicality at the Hyuuga Mansion's Conference Room where she seethed at the thought of Ino and her baby getting hurt, which almost caused her to break one of the beautiful wooden carvings her hand was resting on.

'_Well, he really _does _know a lot you know.' _The inner part of herself chimed in and teasingly continued. _'And _you_, of all people, should know by now just how effective he is at calming you down. If you know what I mean.'_

At that, Sakura furiously blushed and abruptly began massaging her hair with her favourite strawberry-scented shampoo as the unwanted and quite embarrassing memory of a rather intimate incident with the Hyuuga prodigy, which happened not too long ago, flashed through her mind treacherously.

"_You simply couldn't have asked me to stop or just simply clamped a hand over my mouth?"_

"_I suppose I could have." He conceded. "But then, it would not have been quite as –."_

"_Effective?"_

"_Enjoyable." Neji corrected with a light smile on his face._

After the arrogant hero's smart-ass reply, it took a full ten seconds before she slapped him on the face and another five before she laughed at said face.

Turning on the shower knob and letting the gushing droplets of warm water rinse the soap off of her body, she smiled as Neji's stunned face came into mind. She supposed being laughed at immediately right after being slapped on the face would do exactly just that.

Although she had to admit that even she was not expecting herself to find humour in the situation. But after a very quick analysis, she realized that it was mostly relief she felt than humour.

"_I am woman and I have my pride." She resolutely answered the silent question in his eyes, after having herself a good laugh. "The slap was for your cheekiness. The laugh was for my own relief. Since I deal better with insufferable jerks, I'm glad my first impression of you was right. You'd better ask for my permission next time."_

She remembered him looking like he wanted to say something but Kotetsu had suddenly appeared that moment.

She finally turned off the knob of the shower, still sporting the smug smile on her face, and was just about to grab her towel and dry off when Inner Sakura suddenly gave her two cents into the matter.

'_Why think about his stunned face when you can think about how roguishly handsome he was, smiling that light smile of his? Or how our name sounded so damn good when it came from his lips? Or better yet…' _Her inner self paused for added effect and then continued with a naughty mood._ '…why not think about how good it felt to have his lips on yours? Or should I say ours?'_

"Shut up." She whispered to her impish mental alter-ego with half-hearted conviction as she unconsciously touched the tip of her fingers to her lips. The same lips that were able to feel the soft ones of one of the most sought after bachelors of the Hidden Village of Leaf.

She abruptly turned the right shower knob on and let the gushing droplets of _cold_ water trickle down her body. She ignored the initial shivering of her body at the unexpected low temperature it was suddenly engulfed in. She had to get her head out of the gutter. She was starting to sound like a fool.

He had insulted her for crying out loud and here she was thinking about their kiss! She was on a mission and she needed to focus. She was a professional, damn it!

So what if his lips were soft? So what if he was sinfullyhandsome? So what if he had a body as hard and well-sculpted as a Greek god? So what if there was a _very _slight possibility that she enjoyed the kisses he stole from her? So what if his kisses were able to activate dormant butterflies in her stomach? Dormant butterflies, she now realized, even she didn't know inhabited her stomach.

"It's not like it meant anything anyway." She convinced herself after stepping out of the shower and putting on her favourite oversized t-shirt she used for sleepwear. "I'm not even going to think about it anymore."

She'll show him. She'll show him who's 'unsightly' and 'asset-less'. Tomorrow, he'll see who he's calling not 'shapely' and not 'endowed'. Or 'inexperienced'!

Our very tired heroine bit her lip at that as she settled herself on her cold bed. Okay, so maybe he wasn't _exactly _off the mark on _that_ one but, regardless, she'll still show him.

She'll be the perfect girlfriend and, soon enough, the perfect wife. He'll be the envy of every man. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. She'll be showing the jerk and at the same time perform well on the mission. Boy, she was good.

'_Right.' _Inner Sakura drawled out with rolling eyes as Sakura pulled the thick blanket over their shoulders. _'Whatever. I'd still rather think about the kiss though.'_

At the reminder, all thoughts were automatically pulled into the kiss.

She had to admit, he certainly knew what he was doing. Although she was still undecided whether she was glad or not for the fact that he was a good kisser (because then it would mean that he has had a lot of experience with it, which would further mean that he has had someone to experience it with and Neji having kissed or kissing someone else other than herself didn't sit well with her at the moment), she was definitely glad that he was her first kiss _and _her second.

Even if it didn't mean anything.

Really.

* * *

After tossing and turning in bed for a while now, he sighed in defeat and got up since sleep was clearly eluding him. And why not when he was preoccupied with thoughts of a pink-haired kunoichi and her soft lips? 

He ran his fingers through his brown silky hair and then draped his white night robe over his body that was only covered in black boxers and stepped outside his room. As he started walking to the guest room where Ino, and very probably Hinata as well, was in, he continued with his previous train of thoughts.

The first time he kissed her, he did in accordance to the plan and to truly quiet her down. But the second time, he did in accordance to his own desire sparked by the first. He had never kissed lips as soft or as sweet as hers. It was almost intoxicating. He knew she shouldn't have kissed her the second time but her dazed look and mildly swollen lips were just too tempting. Her inexperience and inadvertent eagerness made it near impossible for him to stop.

It even undeniably pleased him to find out that he was her first kiss.

Which surprised him, truth be told. He never would have guessed that she had never been kissed before. But he supposed that that was to be expected. She had never had a boyfriend after all. Now that he thought about it, it was really odd. She was one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and accomplished women in their village with, according to his dear cousin, a lot of admirers and suitors (most of which, he now knew, had great skills in comparing her to the moon and the stars) with which she could select from if she wished. And, yet, she remained single throughout the years.

Haruno Sakura was truly an enigma. What happened earlier was another proof of that. After kissing her for the second time that afternoon at the training grounds, he knew the possible consequences and was ready for it. Just like the hard slap on the face, he was expecting that. He knew she just wasn't about to take that lying down. But the laugh that came afterwards, he was not.

"_I am woman and I have my pride."_

"_The slap was for your cheekiness. The laugh was for my own relief."_

"_Since I deal better with insufferable jerks, I'm glad my first impression of you was right."_

"_You'd better ask for my permission next time."_

Her words floated in his mind again like it had been doing for the last couple of hours. Women were just like what Shikamaru had described them to be – a walking contradiction. And he wanted to tell her that, too, but the Godaime's messenger suddenly appeared out of nowhere informing them about what had happened to Naruto's girlfriend.

And then, there was the fact that she had called him a jerk. An _insufferable _jerk at that. Not to mention arrogant and self-important. Characteristics that he, of course, was not. Or, at least, not anymore. Until now.

Wait, it was getting confusing. All he knew was that yes, admittedly, he was all of those things and more during his younger days but, through the years and through great patience and gritted teeth, he was able to change and become the 'perfect gentleman', as the female majority of the Village called him.

Not that he _really _wanted to become the 'perfect gentleman'. Or even try. But his dearest cousin just _had_ to politely point it out and nicely ask him to, at least, _try_ and be civil and not biting when approached by people for a conversation or two. The bulk of which, of course, were female and children who looked up to him in hero-worship mode.

From being the 'perfect gentleman' for almost a decade, he was once again back to being the insufferable jerk. According to Haruno Sakura anyway.

"Sakura." He whispered distractedly as her name crossed his mind that moment and _almost _smiled had he not been scrupulously trained in the arts of hiding one's emotions. Calling her by her given name definitely added to her already inflamed anger but he really didn't mind. He actually liked the way her name rolled off his tongue with ease. It was almost as if it were the most natural thing to do.

He was just about to ponder on it more when Sakura's final statement finally sunk in.

"_You'd better ask for my permission next time."_

There was a next time. Next time he wanted to kiss her, he should just ask for her permission. At the prospect of being able to kiss her again, the Byakugan expert caught the silly smile daring to appear on his face with great ease and replaced it with one of his many supplies of frowns.

He was in trouble. Attractions and emotions don't mix with missions. But here he was, unable to sleep because of his growing physical attraction to his 'soon-to-be girlfriend'. Yes, it was physical attraction. He had no romantic delusions that it was love or anything of the sort. He barely knew her, for crying out loud. Except for the few joint missions several years back and the occasional routine trips to the hospital after coming home from missions, he never really got a chance to be with her and actually talk to her.

All he knew about her was that she was a beautiful, intelligent, and skilled medic-nin and kunoichi. Brave and selfless, as proved by the incident during the Preliminary Chuunin Examination at the forest of death back when they were still genins. But even those who did not know Sakura personally knew all these. So, other than these facts, he knew zilch about her that would have bearing on any significant emotional response from him, which would bring us back to his prior conclusion that he was merely physically attracted to her.

But, being the realist, he knew that with the amount of time the mission required them to stay together and in such close proximity, chances of becoming emotionally attracted to her were not impossible.

It was on that note when he reached the guest room his cousin and her friend was in. They were both asleep with Ino lying snugly on the futon-bed and Hinata sitting on the tatami-covered floor with her head resting on her forearms, which in turn was resting on the low-levelled table.

He carefully slid the paper door closed behind him and quietly pulled out another futon from the room's linen closet and began making the bed adjacent to Ino. After a couple of minutes, he carried his cousin from the floor and in his arms with care and gently deposited her on the futon-bed he had set up.

After making sure Hinata was comfortable, he pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and smoothed out the wrinkled edges of the linen. He then looked at the peaceful face of his sleeping cousin and let the rare smile, only reserved for her, light his face.

He really can't afford any mistakes or careless chances. Not now. Not ever. The risks were simply too high. And it was, in that case, settled. As always, the mission comes first. If the success of the mission greatly depended on how good a boyfriend, and later husband, he was to the watchful eyes of enemy spies, then a good boyfriend, and later husband, he will be.

The question was how. He had never been involved in a significant relationship before. He therefore had no idea what would make a good boyfriend or a good husband.

It was crucial that he get the needed information before the party the following evening. The party would be the perfect event to put his plan into action.

His lips thinned into a very fierce grim at the only speedy yet effective solution he could think of.

He would have to ask._  
_

* * *

_Early the following morning…_

Shikamaru looked at the early morning sky from the branch he was carelessly lying on and grunted in disappointment.

It was cloudless.

It was one of those beautiful cloudless days.

Since there was nothing to look at, he just closed his eyes and began taking deep relaxing breaths. This day, as well as yesterday, was clearly not his day. He was tired. He was agitated. And he was slowly getting irritated. He needed to calm himself.

They had been on the move since they left Suna territories, only stopping every eight hours for fifteen minutes for short breathers or quick ration-servings with the Modified Soldier Pills he, Kiba, Chouji, and Hinata had worked on earlier that year. It was really something.

Even the usually silent Kazekage commented on it.

But if Naruto had his way, they wouldn't be having breaks at all. His drive to get back home could almost rival that of wanting to get the Uchiha back to Konoha a decade ago.

Although he couldn't blame the Kyuubi Vessel. He felt it, too. Something happened to Ino the day before yesterday. After barging into the Kazekage's office with an irritated but worried Sasuke, Naruto's burning five-word sentence 'we-have-to-leave-now' elicited a questioning arched brow from Gaara.

"_Gaara, Ino is…" Naruto started grimly with hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. "…she's…there's something wrong."_

_The red-haired sand-controlling Kazekage opened his eyes after closing it for a couple of seconds and then looked at Naruto before looking at one of the guards inside the room. "Toshi, get Kankuro. Tell him we're moving out in 30 minutes."_

He remembered the new guard, Toshi, do an imitation of a blowfish before obeying the orders. He was probably surprised at the sudden compliance of his Kazekage. He wouldn't have been surprised if he were one of the previous guards who had been working for and with Gaara for the past eight years or so.

Almost everybody knew that through the years, ever since the day he and Naruto met, especially after the Kyuubi vessel helped in saving him from the Akatsuki, the two had developed a strong brother-like bond where one felt the other's emotion and sentiment, much to the relief of the Sharingan weilder.

Naruto's huge bestfriend-complex was now halved between the two.

And because of the blonde's strong bond with the young ruler of Suna, they moved ahead of schedule and was about to reach Konoha earlier than expected. He supposed it was all good but the 15-minute breaks after every 8-hour travel time was too troublesome. At the rate they were going, they were bound to reach the village sometime that noon.

He was just about to ponder on this more when Gaara's upside down face suddenly appeared above his chest. And even before he could elicit so much as a reaction, the Kazekage spoke in his menacingly monotonous voice.

"I found something rather interesting."

Shikamaru was instantly alert – although he was too lazy to show it – as he dusted himself off and languidly followed the young Kazekage into a clearing not too far from their camp site.

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times before a brow arched in disbelief. He supposed that when Sabaku no Gaara say something is interesting, he should take his word for it.

In front of them were a rather lanky Maito Gai and a very robust Rock Lee.

* * *

Well, how'd you guys like it? Lanky Gai and Robust Lee sound familiar to you? It's a bit rushed but I really wish it's still okay. I hope they weren't too Out-Of-Character. I also hope you don't find the story too confusing. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay. Its so cliché but I've been so busy lately what with graduation and all. Not to mention job offers. Plus the slow paced stitching of our original manga. 

So there. I hope you guys understand. Please keep on reviewing. I love it when you guys share to me your thoughts, comments, and suggestions. I'm already done with the new chapter (filled with **many** Neji-Saku humour and goodness with a little ShikaHinaSasu comedy on the side) and will post it depending on your reviews. Your reviews are like food to me. So the more reviews, the more energy I have. I'm sorry.

Thank you so much and I love you, guys!

P.S. – _"Huna – Huna"_ is a Filipino (National Language of the Philippines) word, which basically means 'thoughts' or 'musings' or something to that effect. And here's a treat for you guys – an excerpt from the 8th Chapter, "Mr. and Mrs. Perfect":

_...The newly appointed ANBU Captain and Hyuuga Heir crossed his arms over his chest to prevent himself from inflicting insurmountable bodily pain on three of Shikamaru's overly appreciative subordinates, six of Genma's, and even a few daring ones of his own. They, along with a good number of the single male populace currently present, had been ogling her since they arrived and the brave ones were either constantly flattering her or asking her if she wanted to be fetched a glass of this or a cup of that._

_But what was really infuriating him was that she actually seemed to be enjoying the attention, the blasted woman. She was even encouraging them, smiling and talking to them like that. It was unacceptable. Her behaviour was utterly unacceptable. _

_After taking a sip of from his drink, he politely excused himself from the group and began to walk towards her. They were in a very important mission and, as her partner, it was his duty to inform her of such unacceptable behaviour._

_As his future girlfriend – no, as his future wife – she was supposed to be…she was supposed to be, well, she was…okay, so he couldn't really think about what she was supposed to be right then but he certainly knew what she wasn't supposed to be._

_He knew she wasn't supposed to be entertaining those men. She wasn't supposed to be smiling at them either._

_And he most certainly knew that she was not supposed to be wearing that damn dress..._


	8. Preparations

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone!

I am so happy that everyone seems to be growing fond of my little story. I am also happy that despite the lack of NejiSaku moments in the last chapter, a lot of you still actually liked it. Truth be told, I was quite unsure how Chapter Seven was going to be received since it only chiefly revolved around the lead characters' thoughts on past events.

WARNING though. Um, as you may have noticed, this is not _Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. _I am really _really_ sorry about that. Please don't kill me. Seriously. After proof reading the chapter I promised you guys, I realized that there were several holes in it. Plus, a lot of people PM'd and personally e-mailed me asking that I give significant airtimes to Kiba-Ino and Sasuke-Hinata despite this being a clearly stated Neji-Saku fic. So, I give you this one instead as an introduction to the next. Am I making sense? Hmm…

Anyway, this chapter is a **long** one. Eleven Word-pages long. I hope you get through it in one piece and then click the Go button on the review selection and **tell me your reactions and thoughts on the matter as well as your favourite scenes and the scenes you would like to see in future chapters**.

On a different note, it only belatedly occurred to me that I may have just unwittingly spoiled some episodes for some of you. Terribly sorry about that. And the delay.

On with the story, then. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Preparations_

"Hey there, Ino-pig." Sakura hailed fondly with a warm smile as she made her way towards her currently laid up friend at the center of the room with as much care as she could so as not to create excess noise. She had just come from her shift at the hospital and was now on her two-hour early lunch break. Hinata had ardently insisted she relax a bit, seeing as she looked like she hadn't had enough sleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've certainly been better." She replied weakly before displaying a warm smile of her own, glad for the visit, and then continued in a more wry tone while trying to get up. "And please stop tip-toeing your way towards me. I'm a recuperating client, Forehead-girl, not a dying patient. Now, help me get up from this bed and onto the portico overlooking the garden. I could use the fresh air, don't you think?"

The pink-haired medic-nin lightly laughed at that as she assisted her friend with the task at hand which basically translated to her supporting Ino's still weak body with her strength while sliding open the back door of the room which opened to one of the many private gardens within the Hyuuga Compound and then putting a warm blanket over her shoulders after making sure she was comfortably seated on the wooden ledge.

As they admired the aesthetic garden, they briefly discussed what happened the day before that lead to their current situation and then the blue-orbed kunoichi proceeded to confirm her friend's suspicion about her pregnancy and apologized for not informing them right away. She explained that it was because she, herself, did not know how to take it. Heck, she didn't even know if she _wanted _to take it. Especially since things between her and her loudmouthed boyfriend weren't really peachy as of late. She knew how much the blonde fox-boy wanted to become the next Hokage. What if he thought that having a child would only delay, or get in the way of, that dream? Add the fact that it was just so unexpected. She really didn't know what to do. But yesterday's unfortunate incident put things in perspective for her. There was no question about it now. She was going to keep her baby. With or without Naruto.

"Either way, know that the girls and I are here for you." Sakura declared with an understanding smile before giving her friend a big hug. And then, in a more forceful tone, she added, "But Naruto better be there with you if he knows what's good for him!"

Both girls shared a good laugh at the threat before Ino returned to her usual straightforward and perceptive self and asked the question the emerald-orbed kunoichi had been half-dreading and half-anticipating at the same time. "So, tell me, what happened yesterday that has your mind worked up like this? And don't even bother denying it because it's my specialty, you know. Your mind is so chaotic right now that if I tried to get deeper into it, mine would melt. So, tell me. What exactly happened?"

And so, our flustered heroine complied. Starting from their very first date last week up to their intimate encounter yesterday and by the time she finished her story, the great yellow ball of fire was already positioned where one could assume that it was already sometime past eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Wow." Ino finally dragged out with an impressed smile after taking a minute to process the huge information she had just received. "Okay, back to the problem at hand. So, you want to one up him? You want to show him how wrong he is?"

Sakura nodded with a look of total determination.

"Well, you'll need my help then." The blonde replied as she unconsciously rested a palm on her belly, the well-oiled cogwheels already efficiently turning in her head. "If everything goes well, this plan of yours might even help advance the mission. And tonight's party is the perfect time and place to do it, too."

"Party?" The second-best medic-nin of Konoha asked with brows knitted in confusion. "What party?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know yet." Ino uttered in realization. "Hinata just informed me this morning but an official announcement will be made after lunch, I think. But I suppose there's no harm in telling you now. After all, you _are _the future Mrs. –"

"Ino!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you." She replied with hardly contained mirth, satisfied at still being able to rile up her much too serious bestfriend. "Remember the mission Hokage-sama assigned to her? The one she was under strict orders not to tell? Well, it turns out that the mission request was from her father. The mission was for her to organize a huge party for Neji. An Inauguration Party if you will."

"Inauguration Party?" Sakura repeated almost to herself. She knew she heard of a rumour somewhere that could be related to the upcoming event. She jogged the memory in her head and suddenly snapped her fingers as the information resurfaced in her mind. "He finally accepted the position of ANBU Captain? That's the purpose of the party?"

"Thatandhe's being named the new Hyuuga Heir."

"What? But I thought Hi –" Our surprised heroine reacted but was cut off when a rather loud growl echoed in the room. Turning around to see the source of the sound, she was quite surprised to see a seemingly angry Inuzuka Kiba at the front door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He bellowed as he purposefully strode from the entrance of the room to where the girls were sitting, Akamaru diligently following behind him.

Ino slightly flinched with a sheepish smile on her face while Sakura, still wondering what they could have done to work up the Reconnaissance Expert, wisely kept her mouth shut seeing as the question was not directed at her.

"Talking, of course." Ino answered matter-of-factly when he finally reached them and then let out a small squeak when she was easily lifted off the wooden ledge and into his arms. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting you back in bed, of course." Kiba, still peeved but not as much as before, replied in his own irate matter-of-fact tone as he started making his way back inside the room with Akamaru trailing behind them, happily wagging his tail and barking. In a much calmer voice, he continued, unable to temper the concern seeping into his gruffly delivered words. "You're supposed to be resting, damn it."

Our emerald-orbed pink-haired heroine, still seated on the wooden ledge, could only very slightly drop her jaw in disbelief as she watched the scene before her play out. And why not? This side of Kiba was usually only seen when he was with Hinata and Hinata only. Even Akamaru was friendlier than usual. Just what the heck was going on?

She was right about to make an absurdly wild guess when the most ill-timed of events happened before her eyes.

Akamaru, ostensibly delighted about something, kept jumping and running around the pair, consequently causing his partner to trip and fall right into the futon bed. The act was already in motion but it was a good thing that Kiba was still able to manoeuvre the fall that it ended up with his backside hitting the ground, which was barely softened by the futon bed, with Ino lying safely on top of him and Akamaru looking properly ashamed at the corner of the room.

After what seemed to be an eternity, but was in fact just about thirty seconds, time seemed to move again with Kiba, arms still protectively wrapped around his precious cargo, grunting in pain brought on by the surprisingly heavy load on top of him and with Ino trying to open her eyes, with her head still rested on the latter's chest, and immediately feeling her midsection for any injury.

Sakura, finally remembering to breathe and medical instincts kicking in, began to stand up and make her way to the heap of platinum-blonde and black still lying on the futon bed when an angry expletive came from the front door that was slid open with a bang.

"Kiba, you bastard! What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!"

Our heroine was once more rooted to the floor when she saw her bestfriend's newly arrived livid blonde boyfriend at the entrance of the room looking locked and loaded and ready to kill.

* * *

The widely-respected, reasonably-feared, extraordinarily powerful, very knowledgeable, and highly-gifted Godaime Hokage of the mighty Hidden Village of Leaf, which was found somewhere in or maybe along the Fire Nation, was actually boiling with intense rage despite the perfect calm she was currently sporting in front her most prized jounin strategist and, their guest, the Kazekage.

She had just finished reading the mission report Shikamaru had immediately and precisely drew up as soon as their party arrived and she was not pleased to say the least. Everything in the report brought to her attention how careless she had been and the two still incoherent green-clad impersonators, whom she had assessed earlier and was now tied and gagged at the far side of her office, did nothing but verify such unacceptable and humiliating folly.

"I suppose you men are wondering just what the hell is going on." She tiredly stated after a few more minutes of pregnant silence and then proceeded to take a deep breath as she steeled herself for the explanation she had to give. Allowing herself an almost unintelligible sigh of shame, she then leaned back on her chair and explained. "Well, in a nutshell, these two very poor excuses of a ninja – whom the girls and I already had the pleasure of dealing with years back – were being controlled with a special jutsu by someone, we have yet to verify, and were able to successfully infiltrate the Village yesterday and somehow infect one of our kunoichis with a very deadly parasite. But we have reasons to believe that Yamanaka Ino may not have been their true target being as she was near the Hyuuga compound at the time of the attack. She may have simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I see." The young Kazekage remarked drearily. "They are starting to become anxious."

"So, we will be speeding the progression of the mission at least two notches up, then?" The Leaf jounin strategist enquired and received a nod from the well-endowed blonde. Giving a respectful bow to the Hokage and the Kazekage, he continued. "Very well. I'll ask Ino to help me disseminate the information. Excuse me."

"Shikamaru." Tsunade called out just as the jounin was about to open the door. "Do you already have something to wear for tonight?"

"I will." He replied with a frown after a moment's consideration and, after a final bow, left the room but not before whispering to himself just how troublesome the party was going to be.

"Now, about the information I sent you." Tsunade unhurriedly articulated a few seconds after the door clicked shut. "Rather peculiar don't you think?"

"Ah." The handsome Kazekage replied grimly as his eyes rested on the detainees at the far end of the room.

* * *

"The flaming power of youth, my eternal rival!" Rock Lee, standing right under the pineapple-shaped wall clock, exclaimed with overflowing vigour as he raised his clenched fist into the air and stared into the sunset across the brisk ocean that eerily appears, without fail, every time he got caught in one of his power-of-youth-mode with sparkling and determined eyes. "It would no doubt seal your fate as a very good boyfriend, and then husband, if not the best!"

Our handsome hero maintained his façade of indifference as he stifled a groan in his chair, wondering for a second time how it had come to this.

Ah, yes. He remembered. Having finished the paperworks before he left for his quick mid-morning break, he supposed he could start focusing on the task he had assigned to himself the night before, which was to find someone he could speak to regarding the business of good boyfriends and husbands. He didn't really have anyone in particular in mind. It was on is way back to the office when he happened to come across Akimichi Chouji who was coincidentally on his way to see him to submit the weekly report on the aptly code-named 'runaway cat' who had once again ran away from its owner for the two-hundred and sixty-seventh time. It was the same cat every genin team ten years ago had the privilege of searching for. Perhaps the myth on the nine lives of felines was not entirely rubbish after all.

Anyway, like he said, he really didn't have anyone in particular in mind. Anyone would do so long as the person was male, easy to talk to, knew how to listen, and knew how to get to the point without any mumbo jumbo about this and that.

He figured the former Team Eight member would do. But on their way to the office, they stumbled upon the junior Green Beast who had just finished getting an official one week permit from the Godaime for his re-established 'dojo' all for the purpose of reviving the 'dojo challenge'.

"Not quite, Lee." Hatake Kakashi, carelessly seated on the edge of the balcony, casually commented as he moved to close his special book, effectively sending the Taijutsu Specialist into stone shock at having the principle he had learned from his sensei and has lived by for years offhandedly refuted. Seeing the problem he had caused, and sensing the ridiculous challenge and bet he would be cornered with if word of this reached Maito Gai, the Copy Master made an effort to do some damage control. "I don't mean to say that 'the flaming power of youth' is ineffective. I am merely saying that it would serve a better purpose if applied correctly."

Forcing down the sigh of exasperation about to escape his lips at the turn the conversation was going, the Byakugan expert took a deep calming breath as he remembered how he also met Sharingan Kakashi on the way...

"Kakashi!" Umuino Iruka, seated on the sofa situated on the far end of the room, uttered in complete shock, scandalized at the idea. "Such a thing to suggest in front of children!"

… who was with Iruka-sensei….

The Infamous Masked Ninja raised an eyebrow in reply. "They're no longer the students you taught at the Academy, Iruka. They're already past their twenties. Besides I was just saying."

"Hn, I see." Aburame Shino, standing beside the door and a munching Chouji, remarked and discreetly eyed Kakashi's book with distaste as he adjusted his shades on the bridge of his nose, storing the information he had gathered just now in his vast mental library. "But this 'flaming power of youth', if used for such intention with accuracy, would only guarantee one's aptitude in the intimate and passionate carnal fraction. What of the other?"

…who was offhandedly discussing something with his dear cousin's former team mate...

"What about it?" The only son of the renowned White Fang asked with bored eyes.

"I guess that answers our question why his relationships never last for more than two months." Shiranui Genma whispered to the sweatdropping Iruka seated beside him and then proceeded to give his two cents into the matter. "Listen to me, my soon-to-be fellow ANBU Captain. It seems to me that you really got it bad for the pink-haired healer. All you have to do, if you want to be a good boyfriend and then husband to her, is to make sure you try _very _hard not to look at or flirt with other women. But if you can't and you get caught, deny _all _knowledge and _never_ admit to the crime."

… who was followed by the husband of the Godaime's first apprentice.

"Hn. Hyuuga." The newly arrived Morino Ibiki grunted as he closed the door and made his way to the mahogany desk in the office, being able to catch every word of the senbon-chewing jounin. Reaching the table, he unceremoniously dropped the stack of papers in front of the Hyuuga prodigy and stared him hard straight in the eyes matched with a fierce frown – one that could easily sway a weak man into submission. Nobody said a word as everyone stared at the two who seemed to have engaged themselves in an impromptu staring contest.

"Woman problems, eh?" The Interrogations Master suddenly boomed out, expression as hard as stone. "Loyalty and dedication. That's all you need, boy."

And with that, he left the room without another word, leaving the group of men bewildered.

"Isn't that what he tells every would-be genin?" Sarutobi Asuma, being the first to shake off the bafflement of what had just transpired, asked no one in particular as he stood up from his stool near the file cabinets and walked over to the open windows to light himself a smoke. "I say just give them everything they need and all they ever want."

Oh, yes. The Sandaime's son also happened to see the small group making its way to his former student's office and decided to tag along just for the heck of it since he wasn't really doing anything anyway.

"But, Asuma, wouldn't that be spoiling them?" Iruka asked sceptically with a look of disapproval on his face. "It also seems to encourage materialism."

It was when the older men decided to argue among themselves that Neji decided to close his eyes and tune them out. Half of the day was nearly over. He was around eight hours closer to the party and he still had no clear idea on how to be a good boyfriend or a good husband.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they of course did.

His eyes instantly opened at the loud crash in front of the veranda of Shikamaru's office and automatically turned around to see what it was that caused it.

"Yo!" Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannins and long spiky silver-haired creator of the Rasengan, greeted everyone inside the office from the top of the head of his large summoned frog with a very huge and wide smile. "I heard there was a meeting here about pretty women! Can I join?!"

Yes, things most definitely and just officially got worse.

* * *

"Kiba!" The Hyuuga Princess, having just finished updating her patient's medical information sheet at the nurse's station, called out in concern as her bleeding friend made his way towards the receiving area. "What happened?"

"Tch." He grumbled as he let himself be steered into a room he presumed to be Hinata's clinic, every now and then roughly wiping off the blood trickling down his cheek from the cut above his left eye. "Naruto. That's what happened."

"What do you mean?" The soft-spoken medic-nin asked distractedly as she immediately worked on applying a temporary bandage on the man's free-flowing cut so that she could assess him without interruptions. She detested capillary bleeding. It was difficult to contain. Contrary to what other people believed, capillary bleeding was the most dangerous type of bleeding if left untreated.

"Nothing." Kiba mumbled, not really wanting to stain the Princess' gentle ears with choice colourful words since it would be the only words fit to describe what happened. "Just a welcome-back spar."

And what happened was that Naruto, not noticing Sakura's presence in the room and totally misinterpreting the position he and Ino were in, moved with such record fast speed that he managed to give him several unwarranted hits before he could react. He didn't even get a chance to retaliate since Ino's voice got through him first.

But justice was served swift and sweet that moment when the fox-boy, finally free from his baseless killing haze, got a comically momentous beating from a very angry pink-haired kunoichi and a loud and biting admonition from his own girlfriend who was so livid she had to be calmed down.

It was such a funny and satisfying scene but, like all good things, it had to come to an end. An end that involved apologetic girls insisting he go to the hospital and have his injuries treated and an equally injured but complaining Naruto walking him out only to the Hyuuga gate since Ino made it clear that she was not done telling the fox-boy off for his unacceptable and stupid behaviour and that Sakura would be treating him during the lecture.

Of course, he would have rather stayed there and watch the damn Vessel squirm but the look on Sakura and Ino's eyes brooked no room for any argument.

His train of thoughts suddenly skidded to a stop when he realized that Hinata was talking to him.

"Kiba, please calm yourself." She instructed her friend, brows furrowed in concentration as she used her Byakugan to assess his body for internal injuries. "Your blood flow and nerve impulses have become erratic. It is interfering with my assessment."

"Oh, sorry." Kiba replied with a guilty smile, used to his friend's serious tone when it came to health and medicine and glad when, after another few seconds, she finally deactivated her Byakugan and began treating his injuries. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Your abdomen and lower back is inflamed inside out." The Hyuuga Princess, brows still furrowed but this time with concern, replied and continued her censure with her soft-spoken words. "You are very fortunate your frenic nerve was not damaged during this ridiculous spar of yours with Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba. You should know better. You could have been paralyzed. I will have to talk to Ino about –."

"_This is the Director."_

Both former Team Kurenai members went as still as statues and looked at each other. It was Shikamaru's voice in their heads. No doubt he was with Ino right that moment since he was using a special jutsu of hers. A special jutsu she herself developed and had only perfected a year ago.

"_I repeat: this is the Director. Release date of the movie has been moved up. Lead actors are advised to move ahead of schedule and begin working on the fundamental scene. The stage is set for1900 hours at Lot HM32-a. Supporting roles and extras are advised to stand-by. That is all."_

Kiba automatically looked at the clock on Hinata's clinic desk, which read 12:00, and smiled at the thought of how fun this was going to be.

Seven hours to go.

Let the countdown begin.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Well, how did you guys like it? I know this wasn't what you expected but I hope you can wait patiently for the next instalment. I made sure to make it extra interesting if you know what I mean. Wink! Wink! Wink!**

**See you next time!**

"NO! That crazy author!" Hatake Kakashi, seated on the branch of a huge tree in his favourite spot in the forest – renowned for keeping his cool in dire situations – shouted forlornly to the heavens before reading the sinister words written on the final page of his Icha Icha Paradise one more time.

…**and Hiraya's face was no more than inches from hers, the feel of her breath intoxicating him. There was no turning back. It was now or never.**

**To be continued.**

**Well, how did you guys like it? I know this wasn't what you expected but I hope you can wait patiently for the next instalment. I made sure to make it extra interesting if you know what I mean. Wink! Wink! Wink!**

**See you next time!**

The masked shinobi sighed in defeat, half-heartedly wishing he hadn't accepted the first instalment of the new season of his favourite book a few minutes after their small group dispersed from Shikamaru's office a while ago.

There was no denying it. He left the story hanging, the damn man. Just how did Jiraiya expect him to sleep tonight when he left things between Hiraya and Urade indefinite? Damn it. What if, at the last moment, Urade decided that she didn't want Hiraya to –

"_This is the Director. I repeat: this is the Director. Release date of the movie has been moved up. Lead actors are advised to move ahead of schedule and begin working on the fundamental scene. The stage is set for1900 hours at Lot HM32-a. Supporting roles and extras are advised to stand-by. That is all."_

Kakashi's frown deepened after listening to the information Shikamaru's voice conveyed inside his head, all thoughts of Urade and Hiraya momentarily pushed to the corners of his mind. Speeding up the movement of the mission could only mean one thing. They were losing time.

"What is it?" He asked imperturbably when a forest wolf-masked presence swiftly appeared before him.

"Your presence is needed at the Sixth Outpost, Taicho." The masked ANBU replied. "The Instigation Service of Hyuuga Neji is about to start."

* * *

The Siberian Wolf-Masked Captain of the Second ANBU Division, Hatake Kakashi, had just entered the humble office of the Sixth Outpost strategically located at the west end of the Village border and immediately noticed two familiar-looking elders seated at the left and right sides of the office desk, silently sipping their tea while seemingly deep in their own respective thoughts. He remembered them being from the Council; the same ones who were present during _his _Instigation Service just a couple of months after the Akatsuki breakdown; yes, the same one who had approached and asked Jiraiya to take over the Hidden Village of Leaf years ago just after the Sandaime died in battle.

He surveyed the room, remembering that not too long ago he had served as a witness for Nara Shikamaru's Instigation Service as well, and saw that this time around, he would be witnessing with the Sixth's Captain and Outpost Head, Itsuki Daichi, and the Fifth's, Maito Gai who was so engrossed in animatedly sharing his views on the Academy's youthful snack menu to their fellow Captain that he did not notice the masked shinobi's arrival.

Taking wise advantage of the latter's unawareness, he cautiously started making his way to the soon-to-be ANBU Captain standing pensively at the corner of the room; all the while making sure not to alert his self-proclaimed rival of his presence.

"Yo, Hyuuga Neji." He greeted in a whisper when he finally reached the man's side and continued when the long-haired jounin returned the greeting in the form of a noncommittal grunt. "Did anybody explain the procedure to you yet?" When his only reply was a raised eyebrow matched by a dry look, he almost slapped his mask-covered forehead in realization but settled for a sheepish chuckle instead. "Oh, right. I was the one tasked to explain it to you."

"Let us have it, then." Neji replied as he leaned his back against the wall, resisting the urge to massage the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight off the headache he acquired earlier in the office.

"Well, before we start, I guess I should remind you that whatever and whoever you see and hear during the whole course of the ANBU-IS is strictly classified information." Kakashi began, still keeping his voice low. Seeing the younger man nod in understanding, he continued. "Okay, then. An Instigation Service is held at random venues where the Hokage facilitates the whole procedure; two Council members swear the new captain in; three ANBU Captains witness and confirm its legitimacy; and an Interrogations Special Squad member indents the proofs of captaincy on the body of the new captain. I think it's Anko this time. Anyway, the Service starts with the Council members praying a mantra over you. This is followed by the unprejudiced citation of all the significant highlights in your life, even from when you were just an infant, and this will be done by the Hokage herself. As some highlights may not be shed in a good light, you are given the chance to defend your actions and your honour should the need arise. You will also be asked to perform several high-level jutsus for formality's sake. If everything goes smoothly, you will be sworn in by those two over there by Daichi's desk. After that, Anko will then imprint on your body the signs of ANBU partisanship and captaincy. One on the shoulder, which is the designated area for all ANBU members, and one on – well, it's a different location every time for the second. Just hope Anko isn't in one of her adventurous moods, if you know what I mean."

At that, Neji gave him a look that clearly read 'I don't think I even want to know what you mean' and proceeded to ponder on what he was just told. He didn't know the ANBU-IS was a very tedious and, not to mention, time consuming procedure. He also didn't know the Godaime would be citing the highlights in his life since he was just a baby. If that were the case, they'd probably take around three hours or so. Then he'd really be pressed for time. The time for the party was drawing near and he hadn't even accomplished anything yet with regards to the task he had assigned himself last night. The spur-of-the-moment male gathering at the office earlier that morning proved to be damn useless, damn annoying, and damn stressful. There was also Shikamaru's message to consider. And to think that he hadn't even had lunch yet.

Ah, life.

He wondered if his future pseudo lifetime partner was faring any better. He would have to apologize to her for imposing on her like that. At the out of the blue thought, unsolicited images of pink tresses and emerald orbs invaded the backdrops of his mind. The image of her small red luscious lips somehow made its way in there as well. It took several seconds before he realized what he was doing. What was the damn woman doing to him?

"Sakura, huh?"

In mild confusion, our favourite hero raised his cast down head at the question and could not help but notice the knowing look the older man was casting him.

"You were thinking of Sakura." Kakashi restated after a hearty chuckle, amusement gaily dancing in his eyes, and then explained after seeing the Byakugan wielder's slightly arched brow, which was the only change in the young man's expression after promptly putting his expressionless façade back on. "Our Sakura has that effect on a lot of men she comes across with. Your facial expression, fleeting as it may have been, was a dead give away."

Neji's frown deepened, opting to maintain his silence. Such a ridiculous observation did not merit a proper response anyway.

"You know…" The former teacher of Team Seven remarked contemplatively, paying no heed to the fierce frown directed towards him. "…I may not know what makes a good boyfriend or husband _but _I do know Sakura. And _that_, I think, will definitely help you become one for her."

"For the mission, you mean." Neji rectified, not wanting the man to misunderstand his intention and further confuse the matter. Because it was the truth, after all. The 2nd Captain's information on Sakura would definitely help as a basis for being a good boyfriend and a good husband _for _the mission.

"Right, for the mission." Kakashi acquiesced with smiling eyes, knowing full well the beginnings of Sakura's effect on the Hyuuga prodigy. "I'll tell you after the IS."

Neji gave him an almost imperceptible nod and by the time the Godaime entered the office, it was already fifteen minutes past two that afternoon.

Four hours and forty-five minutes to go before the party.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke delivered another set of complicated killer chops and kicks in that breezy late afternoon air, ignoring the voices of gossiping genins not too far from where he was training when he realized that their topic was revolving around the much-talked about Hyuuga Party that was officially announced an hour past noon and was set for tonight with the official statement that it was going to be open to everybody.

He was just about to upgrade the deadly combination when a rather loud round of girly giggles erupted from the general area of the gossiping genins, effectively sidetracking him if only for a moment. It was a good thing he chose to train in that part of the grounds. It was barely visible to the naked eye, perfectly hiding him from the 'fan-girls' as Sakura called them and in effect affording him a peaceful and productive solo combat practice.

Tuning out the giggly conversation, he began upgrading the deadly combination and was able to perfect it in twenty minutes. He was just about to infuse the perfected combo into his well-practiced attack after taking a quick breather when he couldn't help but over hear his name included in the still ongoing conversation from a while ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A male voice asked in a disbelieving tone. "You're going because of him? What even makes you think he's gonna be there, huh?"

"Of course he's, like, going to be there, you dolt." A high-pitched, bimbo-ish, female voice answered impatiently. "He's, like, _the_ Uchiha so he's definitely going to be there because he's, like, _so_ cool. You know what I mean?"

It was quite a while before Sasuke heard a doubtful 'Uh, yeah' from the boy and was about to return to his training when he his focus was yet again diverted back to the conversation.

"Well, me and the boys are going because of Hinata-sama." Another male voice announced rather shyly, which was received with unanimous agreement even from the girls.

"Oooh, like, I know what you mean!" The high-pitched, bimbo-ish, female voice said excitedly while giggling. How that is possible, Sasuke will never know. "She's like, you know, my idol! I bet she'll look real pretty tonight! Like, maybe even prettier with the dress and all! Since, like, the party's theme is like, hmm…wait, what was it again? Oh, yeah, like something to do with gowns and suits!"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Another high-pitched, bimbo-ish, female voice cried. "I _so_, like, totally forgot about that! What am I gonna wear? And, like, what are we still doing here? Oooh, but it's, like, a first for the Hyuuga's, right? They, like, usually stick to the traditional garb. I wonder –."

The Uchiha Heir tuned out the conversation all together at that before immediately executing his primary attack infused with the new combo, momentarily wondering how some girls did that – talk non-stop while giggling.

But a more bothering question was making a racket in the back of his mind just as he slammed his hand in a deadly move against an unsuspecting tree causing the wound on his forearm, which he carelessly bandaged earlier, to open again.

Why was he listening to the stupid conversation in the first place?

Finally dismissing the unanswered question as annoyingly insignificant, he began cooling down as an end to his training session and looked at his watch, which read thirty minutes past five o'clock.

That would give him an hour and a half to get ready for the party – where their attendance was compulsory as clearly implied by their Mission Commander, Nara Shikamaru, several hours earlier –.

But where was he going to get a suit? That was the problem.

The Uchiha Heir scrunched up his face into a frown as he tried to think of where he could get a suit without causing female commotion when he realized that he would have to go to the hospital first and get his arm checked by Sakura since it was still bleeding.

The possibility that she may not be there anymore, since it was already way past her shift or that she could be at her apartment by now and getting ready for the party, did not even cross his mind at all.

* * *

Okay, friends, there you have it. I hope you liked it, even if just a bit. I know and deeply apologize that this is not the chapter you were expecting but, please, bear with me because I wanted to accommodate as many requests from the readers as possible. Trust me when I say that I will definitely be making it up to you in the next chapter that largely revolves around our much admired toffee-haired hero and pink-haired heroine in sweet, humorous, and dramatic moments.

My dear friends **please review **and kindly leave no flames of any kind.


	9. Mr And Mrs Perfect 1

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews, especially for the alerts! I am very happy that even though it took me so long to update, a lot of people still read Truthful Deception. They included my story and I in their alerts. I would have been much more happier if their subscription came with a review or two but it's okay. Ahehe.

Anyway, I really am very sorry for the long wait. This is part one of Mr. and Mrs. Perfect, which mainly revolves on the different perspectives of our hero and heroine. I hope it's not too confusing. I know I'm dragging this chapter too long but the Neji and Sakura just won't follow what I say. When I tell them to end the scene there, they add about a page long more. When I tell them to do this sweet scene, they turn it into a comedy. When I tell them to laugh, they pull a number on me and cry. They've been like that for a month now. WARNING: Contains sexual innuendos and then some. If you don't like what you read here please don't flame me. I'd be depressed for months and be unproductive. Thank you and enjoy!

I sincerely hope this one makes up for the last chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Mr. and Mrs. Perfect_

_Part 1: Great Minds Think Alike_

Haruno Sakura was the type of woman who made sure she always felt confident, smart, and pretty. If she didn't, she always made it a point to, at least, look it. There was really no asking why. She was just that type of woman. The type who knew what she wanted, when she wanted it, and how she wanted it done. In short, the type who made sure she had complete control of herself and everything related.

But the pink-haired kunoichi, who had just entered the almost empty Hyuuga Branch Family House in search of her missing prince per instruction of the Goidame, did not feel confident, smart, or pretty right that moment. She was very much not feeling any of it that she couldn't even pretend to look it. No, scratch that. She was very much not feeling any of it that even her Inner Self was beginning to feel queasy with anxiety which was saying a lot.

Damn that Hyuuga Neji.

The man was clearly to blame – his denigrating comments affecting her more than she liked to believe and his stolen kisses giddily distracting her more than she cared to admit. Damn it.

Righteous indignation suddenly flared up inside her as fierce determination lit up her eyes and took control of her bearing.

'_That's right!'_ Sakura thought with strong conviction, barely aware of the young male Hyuuga Branch House servant, who offered to guide her to her destination, visibly cringe in fright at the ominous aura she was exuding and the slightly maniacal grin she was sporting. _'I'll show him who he's calling sickly pale. I'll show him who he's calling not shapely and endowed! Ino generously gave me one of her most beautiful gowns and dressed me up. TenTen did my hair with painstaking patience. And both of them pitched in a great deal in my –Get-back-at-Neji' plan. I'll be damned if I'll let their efforts go to waste!'_

With renewed confidence, she followed her trembling guide with resolute steps.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, who looked resplendent in his formal evening wear, tightly held on to his remaining patience as he stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of his dimly lit room. It was humiliating but even he had to admit that it was a losing battle.

The damn tie was being uncooperative.

Here he was – rushing to get dressed because he was almost late for the party and the damn tie just had to have the audacity to be uncooperative. Really. Would frustrations never cease?

As though he was tempting the fates and as if in answer to his rhetorical question, Shino's full monotonous voice filled the silent air.

"You cannot glare your tie into submission, I was told."

"Yes, well, I could certainly try." He muttered distractedly as he continued to glower at the tie gripped tightly by one of his hands, still figuring out a way for it to cooperate and blend itself perfectly with his formal wear.

"Hn." The Kikkai Vessel replied with what seemed to be a smirk. Rather infinitesimal, actually, but a smirk nonetheless. "Yes, I suppose you certainly _could_ give it a try."

You may all be wondering how it is that I could discern this very small smirk behind that closed propped up collarof his. Well, my dear friends, it is because our hero's bestfriend is – in point of fact – _not _wearing his usual closed propped up collar attire.

Like most of the males who were present in the Hyuuga Compound for the much talked about party of the year, Aburame Shino was wearing a sleek black suit with an open collar white long-sleeved shirt inside – revealing his unexpectedly attractive neck and collar bone which was attached to an equally striking set of broad shoulders. With the absence of his propped up collar, one could now see what TenTen had seen long before – his tall and finely sculpted nose. And his absolutely red sexy lips. Yes, no wonder TenTen seemed perfectly content with her catch. Hmm…

But I digress.

Not missing the hint of amusement in his friend's voice, Neji turned to face him without bothering to hide the mild impatience visible on his face. TenTen's influence on Shino was beginning to annoy him immensely. "I hazard to guess that there is a purpose of your presence here other than to find amusement in my dilemma."

"Yes, that is correct." Shino answered without hurry. He was almost tempted to just leave his answer at that, curious as to how long he could push his friend's buttons, but wisely thought otherwise. Now was neither the time nor place. They were on a mission after all. "I came here to inquire about you and Sakura. Has there been any improvement?"

At the question, their kiss immediately presented itself in his mind like a lose cannonball as it had been doing very often since the moment it happened. The moment he kissed her and she kissed him back. Twice. That's a definite sign of improvement, right? Choosing his words carefully and making sure his mask of indifference was still in place, Neji answered. "Yes, I would like to think so."

"After the Instigation Service, Kakashi gave me advice and additional information on Sakura." The Hyuuga prodigy casually added so as to avoid even the slightest possibility of his friend asking for specifics on this so-called improvement of his. After all, men should not talk about kisses and such things. It simply wasn't done. He gave his uncooperative tie one final glare, as though daring it to continue its rebellion against his whole outfit, before bravely turning to face the mirror one more time. "Advice and information, he believes, that might help me." And then realizing how that sounded, he casually added, "Execute the mission."

The Heir to the Aburame Clan decided to let the slip pass and unquestioned, for now. "And is he exact in believing so?"

"I will find out soon enough."

"Much sooner than you think." Shino replied with light amusement as soon as he stepped out of the room and explained when his friend's reflection in the mirror raised an eyebrow in query. "She is here."

* * *

"Neji-sama, Shino-sama." The young servant greeted with the look of relief clearly visible on his face even with his head dipped in a bow. "May I present Sakura-sama of the Haruno Clan."

Shino would have smiled widely at the scene before him had he not been extra rigorously trained at a tender age in the art of scrupulously hiding your emotion if not totally ridding yourself of it.

The second best medic-nin in Konoha and the newest addition to the elite Konoha ANBU Captains were rendered speechless by the sight of each other. His ninja kikkai picked up on Sakura minutes before she arrived and they picked up on her considerable elevated hormones, too, which radiated fierce anger. Neji's hormones, on the other hand, radiated that of frustration and increasing irritation.

But now, their hormones were radiating…

'_Interesting.'_ Shino thought with great fascination before greeting the kunoichi in welcome. "Good evening, Sakura. You look beautiful."

'_Beautiful?' _The Hyuuga prodigy thought with well-concealed incredulity as a blushing Sakura mumbled a word of thanks in reply to the compliment, explaining that it was due to Ino and TenTen's hard work that she looked presentable. Shino smoothly took that opportunity to inquire about the whereabouts of his girlfriend and that was when the prodigy took it upon himself to further asses – okay, subtly admire – the _beautiful _woman engaged in a light conversation with Shino.

Beautiful. Really now. Neji would have snorted in disbelief at his friend's choice of word had he been a different person. But, alas, he was not so he settled for a millimetre rise of his right brow instead.

_Beautiful _would not even begin to describe how Haruno Sakura looked right that moment. With the way her tube jade evening gown revealed a pair of creamy shoulders as it fit and followed the swell of her chest and the curve from her hips to her long legs, finally ending in a short flow of train on the ground.

No.Beautifulmost definitely, _could not_ describe how Haruno Sakura looked right that moment. With the way her cerise silky-shiny waist length hair was brought to life by the rich soft romantic curls it was transformed into.

Beautiful, in all its valiant effort, _will not_ describe how Haruno Sakura looked right that moment. Not when his mellow desk night light situated against the wall near the door provided her with entrancing illumination, the mild evening breeze sifting through her hair in the most engaging fashion.

She looked like an earthbound woodland goddess whilst exuding a sense of feminine grace.

Perfect.

Yes, perfect.

Perfect – for the lack of a better word – would, could, and will describe Haruno Sakura right that moment.

And as these thoughts coursed through Neji's mind, a deep frown made its way onto his face. It was ridiculous. He had seen equally, if not more, attractive women during his missions outside the country – been with some of them, even – and _not once _had he felt even the slightest inclination to associate the word _perfect _with any of them. He didn't even feel thiskind of attraction to any of them, either.

Just what the hell was this woman doing to him?

He was just about to look into this when he heard his name being called out and was inwardly surprised to see Shino and Sakura looking at him, the former with an annoyingly amused raised eyebrow and the latter with delicately furrowed brows.

Like he thought, just what the hell was this woman doing to him? He wasn't one to let his mind wander especially when with company yet here he was, doing exactly just that.

"I apologize." He said with an affected air of nonchalance. "Perhaps you could run that by me again."

"Of course. I said I will be going ahead now." Shino replied accommodatingly and was already on his way out when he remembered something. "Oh, and might I suggested you let Sakura assist you with your wardrobe dilemma since the party will be starting in less than ten minutes."

* * *

She can't.

They can't possibly expect her to fix his tie. Fixing his tie would mean standing directly in front of him and she can't do that. Not when he looked like that. Not when he looked so devastatingly handsome. So handsome that, when she entered the Byakugan wielder's room shortly after her presence was announced, she felt her breath catch.

And why wouldn't it?

There, in the corner of the room, stood her future husband looking absolutely fetching in his classic black formal trousers and classic immaculate white silk shirt. His formal wear clearly defined his broad shoulders and admirable body build. Clinching the 'look' was his long shiny mane, precisely parted in the middle, tied in a semi-high ponytail with few short strands of stray hair framing his face in the most stare-worthy fashion.

And she would have really ended up staring, too, if Shino had not engaged her in a conversation. It gave her enough time to gather her wits about. And her wit, right now, was telling her not to fix the man's tie.

"You do not have to." Neji suddenly spoke out as though reading her mind, effectively bringing his future wife out of whatever train of thought she was on. "It was merely a suggestion and I can very well figure this out on my own."

Sakura, startled by the arrogant sound of his voice, slowly turned around and saw the equally arrogant look on his face before he returned his gaze on the mirror. She unconsciously narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists at her side when she realized that the damn man was doing it again. She was treating her as unimportant, unworthy. _Again_.

Raising her head up and levelling her shoulders in precariously concealed anger, she was in between him and the mirror in what seemed like a flash but was really fourteen determined steps. She grabbed both ends of the tie, which Neji had already placed over his neck, and started fixing it as she cut off whatever he was planning to say. "I _obviously_ have to because you _obviously_ can't figure it out on your own."

She really wasn't looking forward to another verbal war with him so when he did not reply and relaxed his broad shoulders instead, she inwardly sighed in relief. She had the last word. She was in control again. Just the way she liked it. But the feeling was short lived. She was just about to make the knot when his scent penetrated her glorious victory.

Since she was a head shorter than Neji, meaning his toned chest was within her eye level, she figured she could afford to close her eyes for a moment. After all, taking in a scent always goes best with eyes closed.

'_He smells good.'_ She thought with a smile. His scent was like morning dew. Also like that of grass in the crack of dawn but with a mixture of pine. Or like the forest after a quick rain shower. She inwardly groaned when she couldn't find the word to describe his scent. It was very hard to explain but he really smelled good. He smelled… _'…fresh. Invigorating but, at the same time, relaxing. I wonder when he's going to kiss me aga –.'_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Neji asked in mild surprise as he moved to look at our heroine's face. "Are you not feeling well?"

The pink-haired kunoichi shot her eyes wide open at the stress of the questions but immediately shut them close – tightly – before taking a deep breath and then, with as much poise and dignity as she could muster, calmly pushed herself away from the confused prodigy while willing the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

It was mortifying. No, it was downright humiliating. She was so caught up in his scent that she ended up nestling herself on his chest, wondering when he was going to kiss her again. He must have thought she almost swooned because his arms were around her when she opened her eyes. Not a bad feeling, actually. But that was beside the point. At the moment, she couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than this. Why couldn't she just stop thinking about the kiss?

"Are you alright?" Neji asked one more time with a small frown. "Your blood pressure is high, your blood-flow: erratic. A few of your chakra points have even gone into a frenzy."

"I'm sorry." Yes, nothing could be more embarrassing than this. She could only thank his apparent density when it came to women. She lightly cleared her throat before she trusted herself to speak and went back to square one with his tie while immediately thinking of an excuse, glad for the height difference and pointedly ignoring the heat furiously spreading across her face. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

When he didn't reply, she didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous. She didn't know what he was thinking. But that was probably for the best. If she knew what he was thinking right now, she would most probably put as much distance between them as possible if not directly run out of the room.

* * *

Maybe letting her fix his tie wasn't such a good idea after all.

He knew she had just insulted his acumen, something about _obviously _not figuring something out or the other, but he wasn't sure. He was finding it incredibly difficult to focus.

Their proximity – the woman – was wreaking havoc to his senses. He was a good six or seven inches taller than her and that afforded him a spectacular view of the hypnotic rise and fall of her chest. He was so near her he could distinctly smell her strawberry-scented hair, which blended perfectly well with her pleasantly addictive natural floral body scent. He was so near her, in fact, that he could feel the heat radiate off her body.

He closed his eyes and mentally counted from one to ten. Letting her fix his tie was _definitely _not a good idea after all. What was she doing to him? She was getting him strongly attracted and receptive to her. He had to think of something other than her scent and body lest she notice exactly just how attracted and receptive he was to her. And so, he focused his attention on her fingers skilfully twisting and turning his tie.

But then, he couldn't help but wonder how her dainty slender fingers would feel on his body or her lips on his. Again. If that were to happen now, here in his room, there was no saying where it could lead. Not that he was opposed to the idea. On the contrary, he was all for it.

He wanted her.

Damn it. There was no helping it. He would just have to count to ten and think of old people or Gai until she finishes working on his tie and steps away from him or else she really _will_ end up figuring out just how much he wanted her.

He had just finished counting and was about to imagine Gai in his good guy pose when she suddenly felt Sakura lean in on him, her face and hands resting on his chest. It took half a minute for the surprise to wear off and another half to realize that there might be something wrong with her. It took a minute for her to reply to his questions.

When he was sure that she was really okay, he couldn't help but remember the way her body fit his. It felt really nice, almost natural.

Giving it much thought, he re-examined their immediate situation. Shikamaru's message was telling them to step up their game, right? So, he'd still be within the parameters of the mission if he kissed her again.

Right?

* * *

"There you go." Sakura remarked after adjusting the tie to rest in the middle and straightening out his collar. She moved to give his tie one last pat when Neji deftly caught her hand in his. Inwardly cursing her traitorous heart, which started beating wildly the moment their hands touched, she crushed the sneaking smile making its way onto her face and replaced it with a look of indifference. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Thanking you for the effort you have put on fixing my attire." Neji replied matter-of-factly, not looking at her but at her hand. "I would not want you to think I am an ungrateful bastard."

It almost sounded like he was teasing but she did not let herself be swayed and held on to her slowly slipping indifference. "Very well, you may kiss my hand."

"That is not exactly the kind of thank you I had in mind." He pointed out with a small almost mischievous smile, looking at her straight in the eyes for the first time that day.

"It's not?" Sakura feebly asked, all indifference gone and hating the way she sounded breathless. The way he was looking at her was making her blush and she felt excitement and fear course through her body. She didn't even notice that she was backing away from him until she felt the antique lacquer wall closet behind her.

"No, I am afraid it is not." Neji answered solemnly as he clutched her hand to his chest and leaned his left hand above her left shoulder, the look in his eyes ruining his look of solemnity. "The kind of thank you I had in mind is much better."

"It is?" Sakura asked nervously as he leaned in to whisper in her right ear.

"Oh, yes, much better." He replied huskily before he very slowly trailed kisses from behind her ear down her neck to her throat and then up the other side of her neck to the spot behind her other ear. "Would you not agree?"

Sakura opened her eyes she did not remember closing and felt her heart would explode as heat spread throughout her body. It felt so good to have his lips on her neck. She had never felt anything so…sensual. She did not even realize that he had just asked her a question. She simply opened her eyes because she felt him stop. But she was spared from having to answer when he started kissing the outline of her jaw, acutely aware of his hands slowly sliding down her upper arms to her waist and around her –.

"A_hem_."

* * *

Haruno Sakura wanted to die from total mortification, her furiously glowing face likely to burst in flames from extreme heat.

It took every ounce of self-control and wit in her being not to run out of the room and begin the life of a missing ninja. _Now _she could say with grudging certainty that _nothing _could be more embarrassing than _this – _one of the many elderly servants in the compound walking in on them with an urgent message from Hyuuga Hiashi.

And as she watched Neji composedly step out of the room to talk to the servant after politely excusing himself from her presence, she did not know whether to sigh in relief or, in all honesty, in disappointment. It took several deep calming breaths to clear her mind of the giddy miasma brought about by the handsome ANBU captain just moments ago.

Okay, she was in trouble – a deep one at that. She was slowly becoming attracted to him. She knew she shouldn't be – actually, she didn't want to be – but she didn't expect him to be incredibly appealing and, shall we say, persuasive. If he asked if she would let him take her then, she would have most likely said yes without any hesitation.

This was ridiculous really because she knew nothing about him other than his accomplishments as one of Konoha's best shinobis and she promised herself that she would only give herself to the man she fully knew, loved, and, later, married.

Ah, the irony.

Head finally out of the gutter, she felt Neji step into the room and turned to face him. It unpredictably irked her to find him exceptionally calm as he approached her, as though nothing intimate just happened to them a while ago. How dare he look so unaffected after kissing her like that? What, was she so unattractive, so un-shapely, and not well-endowed that she did not affect him even in the slightest bit? Then why did he come up to her like that in the first place?

Irrational anger bubbled inside her at the thought.

She'll show him. The jerk.

* * *

"We are required in the Main Family Function Hall as soon as possible." Neji stated with deceiving calm but the truth was his insides were burning with chaos. The way her body reacted to him was still very fresh in his memory. "It turns out that we are very late and that the party had started fifteen minutes ago."

"I see." Sakura replied with a degree of coolness, poker face in place, and started to pass by him on her way to the door. "Then it's best we go now."

"Wait." Neji said confusedly as he caught her arm. The woman was driving him to the brink of insanity with her hot-cold ways. "What is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." She replied, not bothering to remove the restraining hand nor to look at him. "Now let go of me."

The Hyuuga prodigy actually almost did at the coldness of her voice. _Almost. _She was really going to drive him mad. He didn't even know what he did to merit such unfriendliness. It was like they were back to square one. Was it because of what happened earlier? He couldn't even be blamed for that. Was it his fault she looked so damn tempting in that outrageously body-fitting gown? He didn't even get to kiss her full on the lips. He frowned at the thought. Curse Akira and his message from his uncle.

So, was it really because of what happened earlier?

Believing it was, he decided to do some damage control. What he did was wrong, after all. Gentlemen did not take advantage of ladies even though it's their fault for looking inviting. Not that he regretted it, of course. The way her body reacted to his touch said it all. "About what happened a while ago, I am truly sorry, Sakura."

"I bet you are." She snapped frostily surprising Neji with the ill-concealed anger shown in her expression when she turned to face him the same time she roughly pulled back her captive arm.

"I would ask you what that means but we are late enough as it is." The ANBU captain countered with forced patience and gritted teeth, almost sighing in frustration, before he reclaimed her arm but more gently than before and started walking.

He really had no idea what she was on about but he had a foreboding feeling he would soon find out.

* * *

So, how was it? Sorry for the cut. Had to. Sorry. The preview I included in Chapter Seven will appear in Chapter Ten. Sorry. Oh, please PLEASE review and tell me what you think about this chapter. It would really mean a lot. 


	10. Mr And Mrs Perfect 2

Truthful Deception

By Paris Lee

* * *

Hello everyone…

I am very sorry it took me _so _long to update. I have just been through the worst three months of my life. My father was confined in the hospital for quite some time battling cancer. He died on March 30, 2008 – his birthday. Ironic, huh?

Anyway, let me thank you all for still reading 'Truthful Deception'. Thank you so much to those who faithfully waited. Thank you. It was really heart-warming. I could only hope that this chapter is worthy of your long wait. I was actually planning to go on a formal hiatus and not post this chapter anymore because, well…I'm just not confident about this chapter (that and I fear that I may have lost my writing skill – if you guys deem me having any) BUT I figured that I owe it to you guys. You reviewed and waited for so long that this is the least I could do. And if, after reading this chapter, you figure that I have indeed lost my, erm, writing skill, well…better hear it from you guys now, ne?

Ugh. Drama, much?

Gomen, gomen…

So, here is part two of the Mr. and Mrs. Perfect Chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Mr. and Mrs. Perfect_

_Part II: What Makes Sensible People Do Foolish Things_

How dare he say he was sorry about kissing her a while ago? How dare he? Sure, she got that she obviously didn't have any effect on him whatsoever but to tell her outright that he was sorry? The insensitive git. Oh, he was sorry alright. Sorry he kissed her neck and jaw and not somebody else's. Somebody beautiful, sophisticated, and _experienced_ no doubt. The cad.

The kunoichi took a long, deep, calming breath in an effort to collect herself and focus as she sat on one of the crafted garden rock seats in wait for her date who realized he forgot his coat just as they had stepped out into the garden. He had apologized for the slip then and politely excused himself for a few minutes to retrieve said coat to which she mutely nodded in reply. It had only been around two minutes since he left but it was enough for her to let off steam and remember her conversation with Ino and TenTen.

After having told them both everything that had happened so far between Neji and her, his attitude towards her and the kisses he stole from her, she was surprised by their reaction and was rather annoyed by it. She had been expecting them to sympathize with her and join her Neji-bashing but no, they exchanged knowing looks instead and then looked at her – Ino with a dramatic long-suffering sigh as she shook her head and TenTen with a slightly raised brow with a smile.

"_Well, surely, you weren't expecting him to put up with your passiveness, were you?" TenTen started tentatively in reply to the medic-nin's look of disbelief as she helped her friend get in her gown. "While I admit that it was not the best way to go about it, it most certainly delivered a real reaction from you."_

"_What exactly are you trying to say?" Sakura asked in a measured tone._

"_I'm sure TenTen had informed you of your recent evaluation." Ino replied in a whispered business like tone just to be in the safe side while she pried her pink-haired friend's fingers from the slowly deforming brush and roller she unconsciously gripped. "But I'll gladly inform you again. You're like a maiden who has accepted her fate as a sacrifice to some hideous monster instead of a blooming woman in love. And, in case you forgot, part of your mission is to portray the latter."_

"_I…I'm sorry." Sakura finally managed to say after the silence which usually came after a good chastising. She didn't know herself why she just couldn't get her act together for this mission. She really didn't know shy she just couldn't connect herself to Hyuuga Neji. She wanted to figure herself out but the situation just wouldn't permit it. They were on a strict time table and she would just have to do better. _

"_You know, I think we're going about this the wrong way." TenTen, having just finished assisting Sakura with her gown, said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips after she and Ino gave their friend the proverbial squeeze of understanding and encouragement on the shoulders. "I've known Neji all my life and, from what you've told me, it seems he's enjoying pushing your buttons."_

"_I think I see where you're going with this." Ino said thoughtfully as comprehension dawned on her. Slowly forming a mischievous smile of her own, she picked up where the Weapons' Mistress left off as she began unrolling her friend's pink silky hair, a bit disappointed that she won't be able to attend the party to witness first hand the effect of their plan on the young Hyuuga. "You should return the favour. You did say you wanted to one-up him, right? He's, more or less, starting to enjoy the mission at your expense so you should, too!"_

"_Exactly!" TenTen seconded merrily. _

_Sakura looked at their excited faces with uncertainty. "So, you want me to say disparaging comments about his looks and experience straight to his face? Wouldn't that make our relationship hostile? And wouldn't _that _defeat the purpose of the mission?"_

"_No, no, no." Ino and TenTen simultaneously negated with earnest._

"_Okay, first of all, couples who almost always get themselves into a spirited argument _almost always_ last longer than those who seldom do." The blonde kunoichi stated in a matter-of-fact manner before smiling at the fond thought of her own relationship with Naruto, unconsciously bringing her hand to her belly. _

"_Second," TenTen continued. "– disparaging his looks and experience won't work. He couldn't care less what others think of him."_

_Sakura recognized the truth behind their words as Ino finished unrolling the last rolled portion of her hair. "So what would you suggest?"_

"_Smile." TenTen answered. "Be more friendly. In other words –."_

"_Use your charm to throw him off." Ino interjected with a careless wave of her hand as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. She then motioned for her to stand up and walk with her to the corner of the room where TenTen was already facing the full-length mirror Ino had requested from Hinata earlier that afternoon._

"_Use _what_?" The second-best healer in Konoha asked after ten seconds of silence. "You want me to do what?"_

_The three of them were now looking in the mirror, two of whom were dressed in evening gowns while the other was dressed in a Hyuuga-custom made yukata._

"_When it comes down to it, he's still just a man after all." Ino declared impishly and then giggled playfully at an afterthought. "So, is he a good kisser?"_

Sakura smiled at the starry evening sky as Ino's question echoed in her mind. She hadn't been able to answer it, much to the disappointment of the girls, because Kotetsu suddenly arrived with instructions from the Godaime. So, was he a good kisser? The corner of Sakura's eyes crinkled as she guiltily bit her lower lip in an effort to prevent her smile from turning into a full-pledged grin.

"You have a lovely smile."

The pink-haired medic-nin's grin could no longer be contained into a simple smile then, his earlier transgression forgotten. Not when her soon-to-be boyfriend just paid her a compliment. She turned to where the voice came from and saw him comfortably leaning against a plum tree, his left hand in his pocket and his right casually holding his coat over his shoulder.

"Thank you." She replied as her traitorous feet started taking her towards him, thinking that maybe being friendly with him may not be so difficult after all.

"You should smile more often." Neji articulated smoothly once she reached the immediate space in front of him. "It suits you perfectly."

'_Wow, two compliments in a row. He seems to be on a role here!' _Her inner voice piped in delightedly as she willed her brain to say something quickly for fear that she'd look like she's staring and incapable of speech. Her brain did not fail her. "Maybe I will."

There was a rather awkward silent interval of six seconds before anyone had spoken again.

"Sakura –."

Hyuuga-san –."

Then there was that awkward fifteen seconds when both lightly insisted the other should go first. For a moment, Neji looked like he was about to win the minor deliberation. Using the society rule 'Ladies first', Neji won the battle. But Sakura won the war when she used 'A gentleman never refuses a lady's direct request'. She even had 'Men should respect the wishes of women' in her pocket if the first one didn't work.

She did have a point.

And so the Hyuuga prodigy superficially cleared his throat, a sure sign that what he was about to say was uncomfortable, if not difficult, for him. "Well, first of all, I think it would be best if you begin addressing me by my given name. Especially now when we have been instructed to 'step up our game'."

"Right, of course." She agreed and practiced saying it in her mind. She wasn't averse to it.

"Yes and, well," He started and cleared his throat again before continuing. "…how should I say this? A while ago, in my quarters, I –."

"Hyu – I mean, Neji," Sakura interposed while unconsciously wringing her hands together, a sure sign that she was uncomfortable as well. _'That's right. I almost forgot what happened a while ago. While being friendly with him won't be difficult, the effects of being friendly with him are a whole different thing. But there's no turning back. Lives are depending on us. I'll just have to be more careful.' _Finally working out some of her issues and realizing that she may have mistook his apology a while ago for entirely something else, she returned to the task at hand with a new smile and renewed confidence and started by apologizing."I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been difficult. I know what we're doing is very important; a lot of people are counting on us. From this moment on, I promise I'll be more cooperative; I'll really work harder."

After the last word left her mouth, she realized how much she meant everything she said. She really was sorry. There was no excuse for her selfish behaviour. But she now accepted the fact that there was a chance for her to make up for it.

Nothing could have prepared her for his reaction.

His face was devoid of expression for the first three seconds which came after her mini-speech and then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he released the air he took in, it almost sounded like a sigh of relief but she wasn't sure. And then, when he finally opened her eyes, his eyes crinkled ever so slightly as his lips formed into a small soft smile. _Almost_ the same smile he used when he was with Hinata but not quite. "Thank you. I am in your debt. More so when the mission succeeds."

She could merely smile in reply to his gratitude, only later would she ask herself just what meant by his words.

For now, she could only smile.

Because she was once again reminded why Hyuuga Neji was the undisputed bachelor, the only one, who was on par with the lone angsty Uchiha in all levels.

Yes, she could only smile.

Because when it came down to it, she was still just a woman after all.

0000000

The Hyuuga Clan were known for their exceptional skills in physical combat and battle tactics. They were known for their unforgiving pride, their strict discipline, their interminable perseverance, and their unfailing loyalty.

They were also known for their cool, almost uncaring, reserve and their aversion to fraternizing with those who did not belong to their clan or immediate clique. They mostly kept to themselves, if it can be helped at all.

Still, the Hyuuga Clan were known to open their gates to outsiders once every few decades to formally present to society – to the world – their chosen Clan Successor. So, once every few decades, important people invited from all over gather at the Hyuuga Manor to witness the Clan's Elders recognize and confirm the chosen Heir or Heiress.

And, of course, in true Hyuuga fashion, this would simply translate to the highest seated member of the Elders introducing the chosen successor to the guests, just before the chosen enters the room, claiming that he and the rest of the Elders have deemed him or her worthy and proficient.

The chosen would then bow to the elders in respect and, as simple as that, become the Clan Successor.

And that was exactly what happened a few minutes after they had arrived.

Their fashionably late entrance together caused quite the delightful stir. The handsome Byakugan Wielder escorting the enchanting powerhouse Medical Kunoichi. Not long after their arrival, the latter was immediately whisked away by her species – no doubt eager to get details regarding their relationship in order to oil their rusting gossip mills – while the former allowed himself be led to the other side of the hall to be briefed on how he was going to be recognized and confirmed – something he already knew, of course, but the event organizer seemed as though he would breakdown if he didn't cooperate and so he complied. He was in a good mood after all.

After the fidgety event organizer explained to his heart's delight, the Ceremony began and then ended with Hyuuga Neji, after renewing his Clan's Pledge of Allegiance to Konoha and Konoha's Hokage, being swarmed with people who wished to extend their congratulations.

And while she clapped proudly with the rest of the crowd, Sakura couldn't help but feel genuinely glad for the Byakugan Wielder. This way, according to TenTen, he was hitting two birds with one stone. He gets to be the future Clan Head – something he had always worked hard for – and he gets to keep his soft-hearted cousin from the dark and cold world that comes with the title.

After all, a dark and cold world would be like a walk in the park for Hyuuga Neji. The pink-haired kunoichi had to stifle a laugh at the thought and take a deep breath to clear her thoughts.

She had to focus. As much as she liked chalking up the man's good points, she still hadn't forgotten his bad ones.

It was time to put their plan into action. It was time for her to play her cards. It was time for her to enjoy. It was time for her to get even.

It was at that thought when she noticed that her future boyfriend/husband was looking at her and she couldn't help but admire just how handsome he was in a suit with his hair pulled up.

'_Stop it!' _Sakura commanded her inner voice. _'Do not let the enemy distract you. Tonight is the night we're going to get even. We're going to use our charm to throw him off.'_

The plan was simple. The plan was easy.

There was no way it was going to fail.

"_Yosh!" _Her inner voice seconded eagerly._ "So, how exactly are you going to use this charm of ours to throw him off?" _

The intelligent kunoichi's self-assurance made a major dive before she blinked blankly in reply. She had absolutely no idea.

Seeing that the new Hyuuga Clan Head was still looking at her, she feigned confidence and wordlessly pointed to her empty champagne glass, smiled, and left for the bar.

She was going to need a stronger drink.

And a better plan.

0000000

Hyuuga Neji would have given anything to know what she was thinking. She seemed so engrossed in her thoughts that it took a while before her eyes finally met his. She had such a happy expression. Which was replaced by something slightly mischievous that actually _almost_ made him dread their talk later. The expression she had clearly appeared as though she was planning something.

After that she blinked.

And then frowned.

And then forcibly smiled again.

And was now making her way to the bar in the middle of the hall. Or at least that's where it looked like she was going before she disappeared in the crowd.

What was she thinking about?

0000000

It took another ten minutes before his last well-wisher came up to him – a beautiful, well-endowed, and well-rounded red-head garbed in a deep red sleeveless China dress with mid-thigh slits on both sides bearing the crest of a prominent family from one of the provinces of the Fire Country.

She was well-endowed and well-rounded and, from the way her arm was slinking around his and the way her body leaned into his as she whispered something in his ear, she seemed to be well-experienced as well.

Would you look at that…

….Hyuuga Neji was talking to his _ideal _woman.

That stupid je –.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you, Haruno-san."

Sakura looked up to see the son of a wealthy merchant from the neighbouring city looking at her with a flabbergasted expression on his face and remembered that she was in the company of several men who appeared one by one as soon as she settled herself on one of the seats in the bar a little earlier.

That had been ten minutes ago. Three cups of punch and two glasses of champagne ago thanks to these men who had been gallantly offering their fetching services and whose names she couldn't keep track of anymore. She had been on auto-pilot since – smiling and nodding on all the right moments. She couldn't help it. Thoughts of how to use her charm to throw the Byakugan Wielder off kept going through her mind. These were the type of men who only wanted to brag and talk and not listen anyway.

But then that…that…_thing_ – she refused to call it 'woman' seeing as it was shamelessly flaunting itself on the man and brazenly using its _assets_ on him as no respectable woman would – appeared out of nowhere jarring her out of her scheming.

The fact that the _man_ – she refused to call him by his name seeing as he didn't deserve to be called by it at the moment – did nothing to encourage such _attentions_ held no bearing on his defence since the man was not doing anything to discourage it either.

Men.

Well, no use giving too much thought on the not so foreign emotion that was gradually crawling up on her because she had absolutely no plans of acknowledging it. Might as well distract herself for the meantime with those who consider her the moon and star of their life.

0000000

The newly appointed ANBU Captain and Hyuuga Heir crossed his arms over his chest to prevent himself from inflicting insurmountable bodily pain on a merchant's son, three of Shikamaru's overly appreciative subordinates and six of Genma's. They, along with half of the single males currently present, had been ogling her since they arrived and the brave ones were either constantly flattering her or asking her if she wanted to be fetched a glass of this or a cup of that.

But what was really infuriating him was that she actually seemed to be enjoying it, the blasted woman. Neji's frown deepened when he realized how…not like him that sounded but she was even encouraging them, smiling and talking to them like that for crying out loud. It was unacceptable. Her behaviour was _utterly _unacceptable. They were on a very important mission and, as her partner, it was his duty to inform her of such unacceptable behaviour.

Taking a sip of his drink, he politely excused himself from the overly clingy woman trying to engage him a senseless conversation – something about leaving the party for something more fun – and began to walk towards his partner on the other side of the bar who had just accepted her third glass of champagne. Oh, yes. He had been counting.

As his future girlfriend – no, as his future wife – she was supposed to be…she was supposed to be, well, she was…okay, so he couldn't really think about what she was supposed to be right now but he certainly knew what she wasn't supposed to be.

He knew she wasn't supposed to be entertaining those men. She wasn't supposed to be smiling at them either.

And he most certainly knew that she was _not_ supposed to be wearing that dress.

0000000

He was but a several feet away from the still growing group when he was finally able to catch her eye, motioning for her to move away from the group. Her response to which was a finely shaped brow calmly arched in defiance. And if that wasn't enough, she even had the courage to slightly raise her chin as though daring him to make her.

His eyes instantly narrowed soon after. Not breaking his pace, he started to clench and unclench his fist in an effort to relax and rationally think things through. She was clearly angry. But why?

She had always been difficult but it was as though she was determined to be more difficult this time and just when she promised to be more cooperative, too. Doesn't her promise equate to her not leaving his side and him being the sole recipient of her smiles and attention? Which is in accordance to the mission, of course. So, wasn't _he _the one who was supposed to be angry? Giving all those smiles and attention to those good for nothing bast –.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Takeshi-san, but..."

The Hyuuga Heir was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of pink-haired kunoichi's voice, which he was very thankful for. Why, his flow of thoughts almost suggest him being j –.

He cut the flow there and scoffed at the idea and its absurdity. He wasn't given much time to ponder on how absurd it was though because he had finally reached the group just a glass of brandy was short of being shoved in front of Sakura by an already inebriated admirer, the rest waiting and wondering which direction the event would turn to.

"Oh, come on, Har'no-shan." A drunk teen, Neji recognized as one of Shikamaru's desk-job Chuunin interns, pleaded, after snatching the glass from 'Takeshi-san' and almost spilling it on the Medic-nin's chest. "Pleaeesh? Ishn't it shome kind'f dishreshpect chu turn down'n offered jrink?"

Just a mere millisecond before the Byakugan Wielder could stop himself, the glass was swiftly removed from Sakura's line of vision, before any were spilled, and was downed in two seconds.

0000000

"She said she has had enough." Neji reiterated the kunoichi's earlier statement in a tone that brooked no argument as he _lightly _shoved the glass back to the man's chest causing him to stumble backwards and bump into those behind him. He took a deep breath to take in the spirit of the drink and to calm himself. It wouldn't do to bring attention to them in their current condition and so, in forced patience and gritted teeth, he civilly asked them to excuse themselves from their presence.

A freckled blonde, either too drunk or too stupid or quite possibly both, forgot that an angry Hyuuga's – _this _Hyuuga's – word was law to those who were of lower rank and birthright and those who were not his friends, asked why.

But was wisely, and quite hastily, dragged away by those who were smart enough.

He started counting to ten to balance his tipped equilibrium as he situated himself right in front her. The sudden dispersal of the crowd of admirers that had surrounded Sakura just moments ago brought about curious stares. He certainly could have handled that better – had his logic reached his brain a millisecond faster than his emotion did, which was curious, really. It was disturbing and undoubtedly something to be analyzed later.

Well, what's done is done. They could turn the unwanted attention to their advantage anyway.

When he finally trusted himself to speak, he realized that the damsel he rescued from what he considered distress had not said a single word since his rescuing, which was good. If she said anything right now, he might just snap. And that thought alone rather boggled him since he had always been in control of his temper.

Taking another deep breath, for good measure, he rested one hand on the countertop just an inch from his partner's bare arm. He proceeded to do the same on the other side – effectively caging the pink-haired kunoichi in her seat.

0000000

Her heart was beginning to slam against her chest.

Their eyes locked together the moment he trapped her in her seat and she found that she couldn't look away. They were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. They were the lightest lavender in colour and they seemed to look straight into her soul.

She wanted to squirm but pride dictated otherwise.

She almost faltered when he started leaning down, not once breaking eye contact, but her pride just wouldn't let her back down. With determination giving a firm set to her jaw, she faced the predicament she was in head on despite her wildly beating heart.

His face was slowly inching closer and closer to hers as though waiting for her to back down. This only made her chin rise slightly in defiance, still maintaining eye contact. For a moment, it almost seemed as if he stopped and looked amused but she wasn't too sure.

When his face was just a scant inch away from hers, she thought she would crack. He was so close she wouldn't be surprised if he heard her rapid heartbeat. He was so close she could smell the intoxicating scent of brandy from his lips. He was so close that if he moved any closer, their lips would meet.

Her eyes were beginning to fall on the thought when he suddenly moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Correct me if I am mistaken but I believe your exact words were: _From this moment on, I promise I'll be more cooperative; I'll really work harder._"

Sakura's half-closed eyes snapped open at the veiled accusation. Noting several on-lookers avidly watching them, she pasted a well-rehearsed smile on her face as she replied softly with forced geniality. "If you have something to say, say it. This is neither the time nor place to play guessing games."

"I am talking about those men surrounding you not too long ago." He whispered into her ear again. "I do not consider your smiling so quickly at other men and laughing so easily at their pathetic attempts at comic stories to be _cooperative_ nor do I consider them _hard work_."

The medic-nin listened to the ANBU Captain's ridiculous string of words with mild fascination and just a tinge of irritation. It was safe to assume that the tensai was either trying to push her buttons once again or just seriously prone to saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

She was not going to let him rile her up. She was not going to rise to his bait. She was going to get the upper hand.

"I see." Sakura began to say seriously as though in deep thought and then, this time, inched her lips closer to _his_ ear as she tried to keep the amusement off her voice. "In other words, you want me to smile only at you and to laugh only at your jokes?"

0000000

"Doing a pretty good job, aren't they?" Kiba commented with a wolfish smile as he discreetly continued observing the cosy couple at the bar everybody else not in the know was openly staring at.

And why not? They were two of Konoha's top guns – exceptionally skilled, outstandingly intelligent, and remarkably attractive.

And they appeared to be enjoyably flirting.

"Urusai." Sasuke growled before finishing off his fourth glass of Vodka, completely ignoring the canine trainer's loud 'What did you say, jerk!' and his even louder 'Why the hell are you in our table anyway?'.

Hinata mildly sweatdropped as she placated her former team mate. He was so much like Naruto at times. Turning her attention to the raven-haired shinobi seated beside her, she noticed that the death glare he was giving the crowd of men surrounding his former team mate a while ago paled in comparison to the one he was giving her cousin now.

She rarely interacted with the Uchiha Heir but was not surprised by his show of protectiveness for Sakura. Although, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to it. Suddenly realizing that it was none of her business anyway, she mentally shook her head just in time to see Sasuke, her recently appointed partner, stand up.

The Godaime had deemed it fit to pair up the 'supporting actors' in the mission for efficient and effective results a while ago just before the party started.

"I'm going for a perimeter check." He said to nobody in particular and suavely left the table, hands in pockets.

0000000

"I – ." Neji began to reply when he realized just what it was the woman in front of him was trying to say. "What?"

"Well, if you didn't want me talking to other men, you should've just told me." She explained in a deceptively solemn manner as she began dusting off the non-existent dust on her lap. "Just tell me. It certainly wouldn't do for you to scare off every man I meet, now would it?"

"I beg your pardon?" He carefully whispered in her ear with the small smile still on his face, aware of the busybodies watching them. The Byakugan Wielder's eyes nearly widened at her remark and would have laughed at the absurdity of its implication had he not been trained in the arts of containing one's self. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Insinuating?" Sakura repeated the word slowly as she slightly tilted her head in mock consideration, savouring the hint of incredulity the Hyuuga Heir could not keep off his voice and the ever so mild stiffness of his body. "Am I? All I know is that I never figured you to be the jealous kind, Neji."

Man in topic's smile faltered at that. She said the 'J' word. And she actually used it on the same sentence as his name. His _given_ name. Which actually sounded quite nice, oddly enough, when it came from her lips.

He scoffed at the thought. Yes, it was beside the point. The point being that she actually thought he was being jealous. How ridiculous.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" The second-best medical ninja in all of Konoha asked, inadvertently interrupting his thoughts.

She wasn't too sure if she was actually gaining the upper hand at the moment but if his lack of response was any indication at all, then she supposed she was.

The idea fuelled her confidence and her taunts. "You know, I _really_ never would have thought you'd get jealous considering that I'm not your ideal woman after all. You…"

Our hero decided to tune her off then. He might just strangle her from frustration if he didn't. He needed to regroup. This was definitely not how he imagined she'd react. He thought she was going to just flip the top again. She looked incredibly cute whenever she did – reason he enjoyed infuriating her.

But now she was sorely testing…his patience. Neji mulled over the notion and almost snapped his finger in realization. That was it. She was testing him. She was actually egging him intentionally!

"…you jealous kinds almost always are, you know." Sakura ended knowingly.

"I see." He replied with an understanding nod before turning to face her, the small genuine smile on his face representing triumph. It was like he finally figured out a puzzle.

"You do?" The kunoichi asked with ill-contained surprise and then saw the victorious smile on his face. Busted.

"Well played, Sakura." The exceptionally skilled shinobi acknowledged, not missing the quick and tiny flash of disappointment at being caught so soon pass her face.

He almost applauded her for the innocent expression she was now sporting.

He suddenly had the strong and tempting urge to kiss her. Highly inappropriate of course and un-gentlemanly but would undoubtedly prove worth it, he was sure.

The powerhouse kunoichi's flow of thoughts was thrown in mild disarray as she watched his lips starting to close in on hers, undecided whether she should be alarmed or not for finding it harder and harder to resist him and his inappropriate advances. She mentally raised an eyebrow at her notion. Were advances ever appropriate?

"They never are." The Hyuuga Heir answered with his lips half an inch away from hers, amused by the blush slowly spreading across her face. "But that is what makes it effective."

She couldn't believe she actually asked that out loud. Sakura would have wished the ground to open and swallow her up had she not been on the receiving end of a possible kiss from the undeniably handsome shinobi in front of her.

Their lips had barely touched when a rather shrill voice effectively cut through their moment the same way fingernails scratched against a board would a peacefully sleeping class.

"There you are, Neji!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see said man slowly stand straight. She fought off the strong urge to close them once again when she caught sight of the red…thing…just behind him. She just knew that shrill overly sweet sing song voice belonged to no other than…it.

"I see you're already on a first name basis with it, I mean her –." She remarked with a raised brow and a forced smile, which was replaced by a subtly clenched jaw when the…thing…hooked her arm on his. " – and more."

As much as he wanted to ponder more on Sakura's interesting reaction, our hero held on to his remaining patience while peeling of the wandering hands of the extremely bothersome woman from his body instead. It was proving to be as easy as removing the Godaime's highest level chakra seal.

"Ne, Neji, who is that?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked with deceptive calm and illusory smile as she stood from her seat, mentally congratulating herself for not asking the red…thing…what it was.

"Ah, yes." Neji cut in as he moved closer to the pink-haired kunoichi, red…thing…in tow. Damn her grip. He could easily remove it but it would result to broken bones. "Harada-san, please meet the number one student of the Godaime Hokage and my lovely girlfriend – Haruno Sakura."

Again, he would have given anything to know what was coursing through his girlfriend's mind right that moment. She looked rather dazed just for an instant before blushing and getting all shy – just like how somebody's new girlfriend would react if she were introduced to other people for the first time. He wondered if she was just acting. Then, he wondered why it would even matter if she were.

Harada, on the other hand, did a wonderful impression of a blowfish at the introduction, her grip loosening considerably.

An opportunity our dashing hero wisely took advantage of. As soon as he freed himself from her grip and wandering hands, he took his position beside his girlfriend and deftly caught her hand in his before raising it to his lips.

"She is the lady I was telling you about, Sakura." He lied smoothly, her hand now intertwined with his and idly resting against his chest. "Meet Harada Akiko-san, daughter of Harada Oishi-san. Remember, the man Naruto escorted for a month earlier this year?"

"Why, yes." Sakura answered, finally herself once more albeit a bit distracted by the warm hand encompassing hers. She remembered Naruto singing praises about Harada Oishi-san. Who would have thought he had a daughter like…this. "Naruto has said nothing but good things about your father."

The response she got was another imitation of a blowfish. The poor girl was probably still in shock at the revelation.

She couldn't blame her.

She was still just recovering from the unexpected introduction herself.

* * *

So, how was it? I want your honest opinion but please don't be brutal. Harsh words equate to hurt feelings and unproductive mind.

Oh, and did you notice the slight change in writing style at the latter part of the chapter? I usually just stick with one POV in a scene but I tried putting both Sakura and Neji's POVs in the bar scene. I didn't know it could be so difficult. Whew…


End file.
